Resident Evil: Hidden in the Background
by tahntahn
Summary: In life, people think they know what's really going on. They watch the news everyday, read the daily paper, and see the latest magazines in their local mini-mart. But these realities have been twisted, molded, and shaped into stories for the people of the world to believe. Life became hell in the blink of an eye, all because of the Umbrella Corp in Raccoon city. (I do not own RE)
1. Chapter 1

My head shot up and my gaze met the eyes of the teachers through her glasses. The black eyes behind them glared back with disgust, threatening to strike me with a lightning bolt. I was in for it this time. Clicking her tongue as she shook her head, the smell of cigaret smoke flamed from her breath. Even with a height of about four 'nine she still managed to scare the life out of the students at Raccoon High. Her degree says she could run a collage campus if she said the word, so all we can do is sit there and listen to her yell at us.

When sitting down in a classic schoolhouse desk, you and her are at eye level; it makes a students troubled experience even creepier With the classic gold chain necklace glasses and the big blue earrings she could easily pass as an eighty year old... Although, last we heard she was in her early fifties. Rumor has it that to stay out of trouble she put a lighter in some boys desk last year to cover up her bad smoking habits. And what a coincidence that Miley and I just happened to get her this year.

Shaking her head, once again, she held her thick metal ruler up then struck me on the knuckles with it. I reacted with a swift jerk back, roughly rubbing the red mark as the pain quickly spread. Over time, we all learned that she likes to punish us this way. It's her way of showing that she cares...if that makes sense. Looking down I noticed that she had a different ruler than last time,_ from breaking the last one no doubt._

Since my mom works all the time, the things that happen at school she seems to be completely oblivious to. The boss at the chemical plant has been pushing her to work harder on finding a vaccine for a new virus that surfaced not to long ago. Believe me, I would love to tell her what's been going on. But that would distract her and make me nothing but a burden. I have survived all these years without an adult around, so there is no excuse to need one now.

When I was little and my dad was still around, they were always home. Mom would be in the kitchen making dinner while he finished some papers in the living room. It was your average perfect family that you see in the movies...then again, doesn't it always seem like that when your in preschool? After I turned five, Mom got promoted to work in the research lab with one of their top scientists. That's when dad and her started fighting. He had worked with her at the same job for years, and then that happened. Soon after he left and never came back leaving us to find another way to live.

Mom's job paid for us a new house and in a new location. Without the job from Umbrella Corporation we would have nothing and be on the streets. She works hard and I can't let my mistakes at school distract her. Besides, all I have to do is work harder and everything will be okay.

Opening my book to the correct page I began to search for what part on Romeo and Juliet we left off on. The teacher, Ms. Webber, gave off a little smirk and quickly turned around to go back to her desk. With the flick of the wrist her ruler flipped up and knocked the book off my desk onto the floor and my feet. _Great day to wear flip flops, right?_ Not before glancing back with a malicious grin, she continued to walk back to her desk.

This is exactly what got me a demerit last quarter. I had a project and stayed up all night to finish it with Miley for science and refused to get a failing grade. If I get one more it'll be a detention, and I can't got into collage with that. Like Mom always said, _"Work hard and everything will fall into place!"_

Picking up the book I quickly found my place again, not bothering to look up. The cackle of the kids around me said enough on the matter. This was definitely not what high school seem like back in Junior High. I glanced over in Miley's direction, who was giving death glares to the class. She then looked at me with a worry-filled expression.

Miley, the fifteen year old with the long blond hair, and I have know each other since Mom and I moved. At first I thought she was going to kill me based on the rumors I had heard about her from school. When she found out about our situation, also through rumors, she asked me about it personally. We became friends shortly afterwards and she decided her job was to be there for me when my mom couldn't.

I laid back in my chair and sighed, worrying about the demerit and how do I know that I got one?

"That'll be a demerit, Sharon." Her voice boomed, making me jump ten feet into the air.

Ms. Webber is what other kids call "demerit crazy". She is the only teacher who still uses them and that's why when she isn't looking every once in a while you'll see a kid give her the finger. Sometimes kids will also mutter fowl words to her under their breath, but I try to stay away from them as much as possible. Miley does cuss but she doesn't act like a drugy, unlike the others. It always unsettles me a bit when the teacher misses my name but after a while she finally chose one to stick with.

In this class my name is Sharon.

Now I have two demerits, I really wanted to keep from getting them this quarter, and will never pass sophomore year at this rate. Man, I need to be more responsible! If I'm going to collage I will need a scholarship to make that possible. Moms pay covers the house, food, and utilities, leaving nothing for my educational funds. English has always been hard for me to understand, and my grade shows it too. I may get a tutor to help so I can get a better grade. _Being a writer always sounded fun to me..._

I looked at the clock, wondering when I could escape the embarrassment.

After sitting there lost in thought I realized that I hadn't been paying attention at all these past couple of minutes. I looked up to see my teacher staring at me, along with everyone else. It had been my turn to read. Fumbling through the pages for my spot I braced myself for the worst, and waited to get smacked again. The teacher stood up and opened her mouth, prepared to yell. "Shar-"

The bell cut her off and the class rushed to the door between us.

I got up out of my seat and quickly gathered my things hoping the horde could keep us separated. Hurrying out the door before she could stop me, I hurried down the hall towards my locker. It was several hallways over near the main stairwell and on the same floor. It was catty corner from my math class and gave me time to gather my things before the kids from the third floor got to that area. After squeezing through the crowd to my side of the hall, I remembered that Miley was still back in the classroom.

A couple seconds later her hair came into view and she shoved her way through the crowd towards me. She had an irritated look while mumbling things to the people in her way. I guess you can say she is a natural bully. She would hold back in a fight and can flatten you with just a glare, but she dresses like a girl and does the whole makeup routine in the mornings before school. So, it makes her a tomboy-ish kind of person.

That girl always hated her name and according to her it was girly. After trying to get another name stick with everyone, and failing, she eventually had to give up and stick with the original. I guess her parents picked out an easy name that they wouldn't have to work so hard to remember, even though any parent wouldn't of had trouble remembering their own kids name, and since her mom and dad both work full time at the pharmacy's lab they don't get to see her or talk to her much. When I mentioned it, all she told me was that it would surprise her if they even knew they had a kid.

Even though she acts like she doesn't care, it's easy to say she does.

She saw me standing there smiling and a big grin spread across her face, the strands of blond hair hanging in her eyes. We heard yells and screams coming from the main stairwell and her pace quickened as she rushed over to see what was wrong. Suddenly everyone moved away from the railing and a skateboard tumbled down with a backpack right behind it. I watched while she sighed, knowing it was him as he swung around the corner and slid down the rail.

That kid over there is another friend of mine. Miley and I met him back in junior high. He's a huge show off, but can be serious... When he wants to be. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he picked up his stuff and once he saw us he happily jogged over. I gave him a kind wave, but it was nothing compared to the looks the kids on the stairs were giving him. He followed my gaze and looked back at the kids on the stairs. With a giggle he called back, "Sorry!"

They shook their heads, returning to their usual after school routines, leaving us in the middle of the hallway. Timmy looked from Miley to me and his smile slowly faded, he glanced in the direction of 's classroom. Concern filled his eyes and he sighed.

"Ms. Webber, again?"

Miley nodded and put her arm around me while Timmy placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Hey, don't listen to her. It was just a demerit, only one, so don't beat yourself up about it." I nodded, and he returned it with a smile, "Trust me, I had her last year. Soon this year will be over and she won't be able to pick on you guys anymore."

"But it's only me, everyone else in the class enjoys my pain." I mumbled, holding up my hand. He took a look at it and sighed. "You might want to lay off doing anything with that hand, she got you pretty good. Any more and that left hand of yours could get swollen."

Miley muttered several choice words and walked to her locker that was over and up one from mine. Timmy took off towards his that was one section down the hall from mine. Unzipped his bag he took a newspaper out and laid his bag on the floor. Miley glanced over and squinted to read it, "So, they lost their team." She said blankly walking across the hall to her locker. But he followed her and started to rant, which she never wants to deal with.

"Don't say it so blankly!" He said shocked. "They're Raccoon City's special task force team. S.T.A.R.S." He waved in front of her face and she snorted. "They couldn't have came up with a better name?"

"Come on, Miley, this is serious! An entire team of S.T.A.R.S. members have gone missing, and the others are accusing Umbrella for the murders of them and several other deaths in the area!"

When she ignored him, he gave up and put it away. sighing slightly he walked to his locker with the paper in his hands. Timmy picked up his bag and began shoving all the stuff inside the already full rectangle. I looked back and saw books tilting each way, with papers between them all crumbled up.

"You know Timmy, you really should clean out your locker." I said watching him pile in more stuff. Miley laughed and closed her locker door tightly shut. "He doesn't know what clean is. Spending all his time trying to be cool-"

Timmy forced his locker door closed and it interrupted her harsh comment with a loud bang echoing throughout the hallways. He happily strode over to us and ended up patting her on the head. Laughing as she tried to slap his hand away he shot me a smile. Since he was about five-ten and she was five-four, he towered over her like the Space Needle in Seattle. "At least I don't look like a fresh-meat." Her face turned red. "It's not my fault everyone here is so damn tall!" She pointed at me. "She's five-three!"

Yeah, I'm not really all that tall. I would be considered tall at any other school, but the kids in Raccoon City are naturally tall. Instead of being a five-three sophomore, everyone here is five-six during sophomore year. But sometimes you'll come across a shorter kid, which in this case is Miley and me.

Timmy shook his head. "Pointing out someone else's flaws to cover up your own?" He asked, then he shook his finger. "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk. Honestly Miley, I thought you were better than that." I open my mouth to interject that it was not (to me) a flaw of mine, but quickly shut it after realizing that would just make things worse. He was currently using his Junior attitude to irritate her and nothing good comes out of it usually.

Miley grabbed her shoulder bag and rolled her eyes, while I, on the other hand, began to replay the conversation in my head. A laugh forced its way out of me, causing my friends to look at me with weird expressions.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked irritated.

"It's just," I began, regaining my voice. "You guys always fight just to win. And when someone begging to lose, they change the subject so they can win."

They just stared at me, which made me giggle more. Turning away they began shouting insults at each other starting with Miley.

"Asshole-"

"BITCH!"

I smiled and made my way to the staircase with them falling behind me. They always cheer me up, and it made me forget about my demerit- I sighed while criticizing myself- "You just had to bring it up."

"Dude, that was deep." I heard from behind me, a smack shortly following.

When we got home I found a letter on my fridge from Mom, saying that something happened and she was called in at work. We found some snacks and turned on the TV, hoping to find something good to watch. Miley was sitting on the couch upside down obviously bored while Timmy sat on the couch's back with his feet on the cushion. Anyone would've been worried that he would break it, considering he is one hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle. But the couch had a metal frame and was specially made so it wouldn't break. Mom bought it for us... After he broke our last one.

I ran into the kitchen to get some sodas, and while I did that the sound of them arguing got louder. Glancing at the time I realized that it was five o'clock and Mom should've be home by now. But there was no reason to worry. She works late a lot, since she works at Umbrella's lab. There she helps the main scientists create vaccines and all that. This one is going to be for the sudden death virus animals have been getting. It seemed to work like rabies, so they have been studying the differences between the two,

There was a knock on the door followed by the doorbell. With three drinks in my hands I hoped one of them would get it. My fridge had been stocked with and there was no way we couldn't take advantage of that. All hope failed when the sound of them arguing stayed constant, and I let out a groan. Another knock followed by the continuous ringing of the doorbell came again. Someone was getting impatient. I hurried into the living room and sat the drinks down by Timmy and Miley who were almost at death point by this minute. While walking to the door I heard a THWACK!

"Find something to watch!" Timmy ordered Miley, grabbing his Dr. Pepper off the coffee table. She began to rub her knee.

"You hit my knee with the remote! THAT HURT!"

"Oh look, the news!"

"Don't change the subject!"

Rolling my eyes I continued my way to the door. Miley and Timmy's voices began to escalate louder, and louder and while looking back again at them, I saw that they were entangled together, each others hair gripped tightly in hands with Miley on top. Hurrying back to them I took Miley by the shoulder and yanked her off of him. Immediately after I tossed her onto the couch with all my strength.

"Awwww Shay!" Timmy whined, getting up off the floor. "You spoil all the fun."

"Be have, someone is at the door."

Making my way back ready to end the now continuous ringing, I heard a click and some voices. I got to the stairs that were right in front of the door and reached for the doorknob. The door burst open in an instant which caused me to stumble back losing my balance. My butt landed hard on the corner of one of the carpeted steps sending a shudder throughout my body and my shoulder hit the tip of the railing. Grabbing it for balance I clenched my jaw, trying to get past the pain and the feeling of being shot.

Looking up at the bright light I rubbed my shoulder, didn't work on easing the pain, and in front of me was a cop that seemed to tower over the largest of all Houston's skyscrapers. Behind him, was my now broken door blocking the way out. Paralyzed with fear I gasped and inched back quickly. By this time, Miley and Timmy realized what had just happened and ran towards me.

The engine of a car and screams from the people running in the street overlapped the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shaylin, are you okay?" Timmy asked pulling me to my feet. I shook my head nervously and brushed the wrinkles out of my clothes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Timmy asked glaring at the cops. The group of men lowered their guns and scanned the area around them. "Hello?"

Ignoring him, one of them glanced over at me. "Shaylin Mendel?"

I gave him a quick nod and shuffled forward a step.

"We've been sent to get you and your friends out of the city." Said the leader of the team. "Go." He motioned towards the car and several men approached us.

"Wait," Timmy ordered, "what's going on?"

The guy sighed and glanced behind him at the scampering crowd of people in the street. "Does Hell on Earth suffice?"

The back window in the kitchen let out a crack and the washroom window completely broke sending shards across the floor all the way into the living room. The cop shouted for his men to close and hold the door shut, getting immediate responses from all of them. The men huddled around it and put their backs into it. _Whatever was on the other side was strong enough to make it crack._ My mouth gaped open in shock.

When we hadn't moved he took Timmy's hand and pulled towards the truck. "We don't have time for this! You," He pointed towards me. "Go get any personal belongings you'll need. We won't be coming back."

Miley wrinkled her nose as a bag was suddenly tossed into her arms. "Is there a building in here?" She asked, trying to lift the bag. Timmy chuckled, which cause Miley to glare at him. "Well, considering you have enough shit to make one -" Miley hurled a punch at him and ended up getting him in the gut, which barely phased him.

I ran between them, "Please... D - don't fight." I pleaded putting my hands on their up and ready fists. "We don't have time."

Then making me jump a noise came from the TV and a news reporter appeared in front of City Hall.

"A terrible crisis has been reported all over the city," She yelled over the screams of terror, "All force issues are to report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation. For people on the north side of the city the gates are opened for evacuation where there is no danger. Attacks are happening everywhere, Chief Irons suspects these are related to the murders that have been taking place over the past months. We -" the reporter's voice died out and the screen went fuzzy.

"We got to go. NOW!" The cop yelled impatiently. When the door broke open he grabbed me and threw my body over his large shoulders. "Forget the stuff, there is no time!"

He hauled me into the car's bed and took out a gun. I froze at the sight of it, knowing it was a weapon designed for killing. Once I turned around I looked back as a bunch of people filled my house. Blood seemed to go everywhere ranging from the ceiling to the floorboards and warning hisses told me to stay back. There were screams coming from inside the kitchen and one of the men holding the door began banging on the window. When the window shattered he pulled himself through the window letting the shards from the edges cut his stomach open.

The officer next to me gasped and aimed at the crying man. He looked over at us and crawled in our direction leaving a trail of blood behind. I saw Timmy to my right and Miley at my left, both watching the horror. When he didn't shoot I jumped out as Timmy called my name. The man gazed into my eyes with painful tears, then looked over at his captain.

"Shoot me..." His hoarse voice pleaded. "Just shoot me dammit!"

The world got blurry as my eyesight failed, a ring going through my ears like a whistle. Blinking my eyes they blurred up and my breathing went slow. Miley caught me as I fell back and tried to find a way to cool me down. My eyes widened as blood began to run down every visible part of his face, hair, and neck; leaving me in Miley's arms trembling. Warm liquid ran down my face and more blood poured from his head onto the cold cement.

Miley covered my eyes and pulled me back while Timmy looked at it with an expression of total disbelief. I waited for the sound of him fainting while Miley kept my eyes closed. The man who shot him shoved his gun back into its holster and jumped into the passenger seat, commanding the guy to drive. The speed of the car gave a good breeze in the bed of the truck, it pulled me back into reality. Passing all the sluggish citizens, they stared at us with vacant expressions that sent chills down my spine.

"Shaylin, are you alright?" Miley asked, I tried to regain my voice from the shock. Taking a deep breath I then let the tension out with a sigh. Well, that wasn't pretty, and was worse than I ever could have imagined. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of all the blood I had seen. "Yeah... don't worry. I'm fine."

She turned my face towards her and gasped, "There's blood! Did his bullet get you too? Do you need anything? Where are you hurt?"

"Miley, CALM DOWN!" I shouted a little bit louder than intended, which startled her speechless. "It's not my blood..." A smile of relief came across her face and she held up her sleeve to my face, wiping the blood off. Even though there was still stains on my skin, her sleeve was more noticeable than my face after she was finished.

"So.." The cop in the passenger seat turned towards me, and I cleared my throat. "What happened to your friend back there?" I asked while hugging my knees closer. The cop sighed and just shook his head. "It's a shame you kids had to see that, no one your age should experience something like that." He said, then he put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Those people were sick," he began. "And when he got bit, he became sick. Several weeks ago, we got word that zombies had came to the city." He let out a laugh. "But really, who would believe that? We had no idea this was linked to the murder cases S.T.A.R.S was investigating. They tried to warn us, and we just laughed at them. Now, everyone we knew in the city are gone." Seeing the pain worsen in my eyes he sighed and added, "I'm sorry, if you want to blame anybody, blame us."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault for not believing in something proved to be impossible..."

Miley patted me on the shoulder, while tears ran down my cheeks. Everyone we knew at school are dead if not outside of the gates. If this were not life threatening, I'd be happy since it got me out of my English test tomorrow. But knowing that everyone from school is dead... _Wait, my English teacher is gone?_ The thought actually brought me sadness, and I let out a frustrated sigh. _Man, I can't even be happy for that...it's just to terrible..._

Timmy just sat there silently, but calm. It always took a lot to make him cry. When I met him, I thought of him as just a kid in my class, the guy named Timmy, the football star. He was just another popular kid, so I had no intention of talking to him...Until a couple of days into eighth grade. Some high school kids started bullying me, but Timmy saw it and got them to leave me alone. I suppose it was just a coincidence when he show up just as they were about to get me. The plan on my end was to do away with them quickly and leave before anyone noticed. But then he showed up and helped me out. We've been friends every since.

When I opened my eyes to the present, we were already at the gate. To get from one side of town to the other we had to have been going pretty fast. Glancing around I looked up at the sky to see stars. _I must have fallen asleep._ It was already dark and cold. My sweater was on the rack back at the house, not that there's a house to go back to. People were everywhere, pushing and shoving trying to get out. They probably all had the same thought as us. You see, teachers prepared us for houses, jobs, and things like...being cheated out of money by taxes for example. Not a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!

The cop left to go find his supervisor, promising to be back soon. When he disappeared into the crowd we all looked at each other with worry._ We are in a crowd of mad people all alone. _I thought which made me even more nervous. A man beside me shoved me aside and made his way up front. I landed on the concrete roadway that was coincidently scattered with rocks. One jabbed into my knee sending a painful stab through my leg. _Ow!_ I bit my lip and got myself back up.

_Shaylin, now is not the time to be a pansy..._

Miley and Timmy didn't see it with the crowd so thick around us and the car. She stood there with her jaw dropped, "If my grandma saw this she would roll over in her grave." Timmy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, literally." Her face turned red and was about to say something but I quickly interjected. "He was just trying to lighten the mood, Miley." She rolled her eyes at us, "And talking about my dead grandmother is LIGHTENING the mood?" Timmy chuckled.

I looked up at the window under the platform where people were running around carrying papers and files. They all seemed really stressed. One man with blond hair and shades looked over at me and rushed out of the room. Must of been an officer or something, cause he was dressed for combat. A woman hustled in with a large stack of papers. She glanced down scanned the rioting crowd.

"Hey guys, look it's my mom!" I said getting their attention, which worked cause they immediately stopped and looked up with me. She was talking to a bunch of men in lab coats, who also looked stressed but more than anyone else. When they left Mom began to pace. Her branch was probably under a great deal of pressure since they create vaccines. The government is probably jumping down their throats for a cure as we speak.

Her eyes roamed the crowd again and stopped when they found us. I held my hand up and waved at her, trying to get her full attention. She kept staring like she was thinking about something, then she hung her head. _Was that a look of irritation?_ I jumped at the sound of a scream coming from the front of the gate. The crowd seemed to go wild as a gun shot sounded off. I was grabbed by Miley and didn't take my eyes off Mom while she hauled after Timmy, who took off to see what was going on.

"Timmy!" I yelled making my way towards the front. _Gosh, why does he always haft to do this to us? Leaving us behind like that, how reckless._ I began to slide past people, repeating excuse me over and over again. When I got up there Miley stopped which caused me to collide into her.

"Miley, where is Timmy?" I asked grabbing her shoulder so I wouldn't loose my balance. She had apparently been using me to keep from being pushed over and when I moved she fell back bringing me down with her. "Miley!" I grumbled while rubbing the new bump on my head. She slowly got up then helped me up, her voice muffled from the shouts, "Sorry."

After a while of brushing ourselves off I realized she never answered my question. "Miley, where is Timmy?"

When she didn't reply I looked over her shoulder to see what had blocked out view and saw Timmy's sister crying on the floor in a pool of blood. It seemed to spread out farther and soaked a rounds her knees. Next to her was a middle aged man with blond hair. He was laying there with his eyes wide open in shock. Blood ran out from under him, mouth also smeared with blood. The cop behind us tried to calm her down, who was already breathing fast.

"Mam, my buddy tried to keep him back. But he began attacking us and put everyone at risk of infection!" The cop explained, then her took the girls hand. "You must understand-"

"NO, NOT MY DAD!" She said, yelling over the crowd. "He is still moving a bit-" "He is still infected!" The cop argued, then he began to take her away while she screamed for him to let go.

"Dad, Dad, DADDY!" She screamed, trying to shake him off. I lowered my head, my eyes tearing up. Timmy seemed to appear from the shadows and walked over to the center of all the fuss. Placing his hand on her shoulder she jumped, startled by his presence. When she saw him, her eyes got big and she pulled him into a hug ignoring the cop. "Timmy! I thought I had lost you too!"

Timmy held her tightly as she wiped the tears from her green eyes. Her long blond hair entangled between his fingers. He began to stroke her and calm her down. She's a senior, short for one but non of the less. She looked down at their father, and tears began to flow again. "Timmy," She sighed, "What do we do?"

Timmy held her tighter and ran his fingers through her hair once more. If I didn't know any better I would say he was her older brother. "We wait, and see where this takes us."

The crowd started yelling louder as the sound of sliding metal began to roar. We glared over and watched the thick gate doors close, which angered the citizens more. Another gunshot zoomed out from the platform above us, then a man began to speak. With all the shouting from the crowd I could barely hear him, just a simple, "Return to your homes" was all that I heard.

The crowd began to riot and scream things at him like, "You can't do this!" and "You son of a bitch!". But it made no difference to him, he just calmly whispered to the man beside him. I looked up at my mom who now was shaking her head in disgust. I yelled for her.

"Mom! Help us get out of here!"

The man behind her looked at me and then back at her. In understanding he patted her shoulder. With a smile and a nod she looked at me and pointed away from the exit. Then she turned around and walked away, leaving us in the crowd. A crack rang in my ears. I wasn't sure if it was the sound of the guns around us or my life shattering. I called out to her again and she looked back at me with pure hatred.

My heart finally stopped.

"This c-can't be..." My eyes overflowed with tears as I fell to my knees. Miley ran towards me with Timmy's sister coming behind.

"Shaylin, what happened?" Timmy asked taking my hands, but I couldn't move. I had just collapsed onto my knees there in front of them, staring where Mom once stood. "Shaylin?"

"S-She," I stammered, my eyes not leaving her as she slowly disappeared into the darkness of the room. "She left us, SHE ABANDONED ME!" His hands cupped my face and he forced me to look at him. "Who, Shay?"

I took a deep breath, hearing my nickname dad had given me as a child. "Mom... Not you too. You promised...right after Dad left...YOU PROMISED!" I covered my face and tears began to run down my face. Timmy roared with raged.

"THAT BITCH! She has left you alone all this time and when you finally ask for help-" His voice trailed off and he clenched his fists. My eyes grew wide after hearing him say that for the first time. The army men pointed their guns at the crowd and began to countdown.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and shook myself back into reality. _They are really going to shoot us! _Planting my feet on the ground I stood up and clenched my fists. Everything inside me hardened as I felt my feeling disintegrate._ This is the last time...no more tears._

"We haft to go!" Miley practically shouted in my ear, giving me a head ache. Timmy took his sisters hand while the cops behind us started to yell for everyone to run. I pulled Miley along while Timmy followed, trying to get his sister to come with us.

"Haley, come on!" He pleaded, tugging at her arm. She shook her head in refusal. "Not without dad!" She argued, "Maybe he was sick now, but we could help him control himself! Find a cure!" Before Timmy could object she broke loose and ran back too the body. The guns began to fire as we ran back a couple feet to get out of range. Everyone scattered and ran away leaving the area in a flash.

"Hayley don't!" I screamed and after trying to go after her Miley held me back.

The place was empty, and only a few were shot. The people were crying and some crawling away to safety. They soon began twitching as the virus began to take over. One person was still alive for a couple of seconds, their breaths running short. Eventually, they too died along with everyone else. There was a little boy with ginger hair about the age of five next to his brown hair, blue eyed mother; a man in his suit and briefcase; and a girl, with her fathers blond hair and dad's height. She had Timmy's eyes...

"HALEY!" Timmy cried motioning towards her, but I took his hand.

"Timmy!" When he didn't look I turned his head so he was looking into my eyes. "We can't stay here. They could fire again, and then you would be dead too!" He glanced back and I shook him, which got his eyes on me again, I looked into his eyes. "Please," I whispered, "We can't lose you too."

Taking one more glance at his sister, his hair hung loose in his face covering his eyes. A tear rolled down his face, the first tear ever seen from his eyes.

After a couple of seconds of letting it sink in he nodded, suddenly taking my hand, and we ran towards a path. Honestly, I don't care where this leads as long as it gets us far away from here. I glanced back as I saw his sister, still looking our way with her eyes open and full of tears. A peaceful smile spread across her face and she looked up at me. Gazing into my eye she mouthed the two words,_ Thank You_.

Wasting her last breath.

_***Authors note: Hope you guys like it! Still waiting on reviews and votes! Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

My heart raced as we ran up the hill towards God knows where. Right now the main focus seemed to be to just get out of there fast. Timmy was ahead of us leading the way, mostly because he's faster, as the moon came from behind the clouds and it's rays of light shined on the path in front of us. My breaths grew heavy and my lungs tightened. A couple of seconds later I found myself slowing down and a cramp struck pain through my lungs. When Miley noticed she slowed down and ran beside me, asking me if I was okay. With a nod, I speed back up again and caught up to Timmy.

He faked a smile and tried to lighten the mood for us. "So much for failing P.E.!" When it didn't work he came to a stop to let me breath.

_HALELUYA!_ I mentally shouted, then fell back on my butt and rested my head against my knees. Miley caught up and collapsed beside me, taking in deep breaths. "Dammit Timmy! Why did you make us run all this way?" She yelled in between coughs, Timmy and I rolled our eyes and he looked at the area around us. "We had to get away from those bastards."

Tears filled my eyes, the emptiness in my heart causing it to ache. Even though she didn't talk to me much she was still my mom, the only family member I had left, and now she is gone too. What made her do this? Was it for the money? The credit? Only God knows the answer to that one, and there is no way to find that out unless your dead. Some people believe that the church is the source of safety and security. It's around here somewhere-

"Look over there guys, a church!" Timmy said pointing down the hill towards the old city church._ Huh, funny how things turn up_. Miley wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, past the cities ONLY graveyard that is full of EVERY resident that has lived here since the first settlers!" Timmy sighed.

"Common Miley! Not every resident! Your forgetting about the Indian burial grounds, duh!" He said shaking his head in disappointment, then he took my hand and pulled me up. "Besides, I saw some cops go this way. Along with Jill Valentine, a STARS member."

"Timmy," Miley said, not liking his reason. "Did you make us go this way just because some chick walked this way?"

"SHE'S NOT SOME CHICK!" He huffed, stomping his foot. Miley's face gaped at him. "AH HELL! YOU DID!" She yelled, then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I am going to rip your throat out-"

"Miley!" I said yanking her back, "We don't have time for arguing. Let's just go find them, maybe they can help us." She folded her arms and I quickly added, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"Okay," I said relaxing, "So, how are we going to get over to the church without-"

"BUT IF THAT BASTARD LEADS US SOMEWHERE WITH A ZOMBIE INFESTATION PROBLEM WITHOUT TELLING ME I'M GUNNA-"

"Rip his throat out? Yeah, you've said that already." I said while Timmy just shook his head again. "Tsk,tsk,tsk."

"Don't start that again!" She yelled.

"Give it a rest, we need to find a way out of here...at least a place safer."

Miley nodded in agreement while Timmy shrugged. I know he is trying to cheer us up, and it's working a bit, but nothing can ease the situation. Maybe after getting down this hill and into the church we can form a plan of some sort.

With ease, I walked down the steep, dirt hill towards the church with them following along behind. Suddenly my foot slipped and I fell back causing me to roll down instead of walk. Once my body stopped rolling, I sat up and giggled while they eased down the hill after me.

"Shaylin! Are you okay?" Miley asked helping me up, she began to brush me off. I sighed, "Common Miley, stop it. I'm fine, just dizzy." She looked hurt while Timmy put his arm around me.

"Shaylin, you have to be more careful." He said leading us towards the church's back door. I glanced in the window while they tried to open the old, rusty plate.

Inside the old building was where the cops had gone, and they were inside shooting around. Some kind of creature was attacking them, but it was hard to see through the cut and stained glass. Timmy walked over too me and peaked inside, leaving Miley by the door. When he saw Jill his eyes lit up and he sighed like a lovesick junior boy.

The creature jumped at them again, and the man from the gate began to shoot in rapid fire action. I saw him not long after shaking his gun then backing up. He must of been out of bullets. Jill shot one and missed, then no sound came, she was out too.

A loud roar came from behind us as a motorcycle drove up the road. The sound made zombies gather at the fence. It stopped in front of us and they took off their helmet, it was a woman actually. Her eyes studied us then stopped when they landed on me, and she nodded then turned on the gas. She drove towards a ramp and went flying through the window into the church. Timmy looked back into the window and saw that she landed without crashing.

Timmy went back to the door and continued to pry it open. I walked over and joined them, the fence beside me scratching my shoulders. Wait, the fence was two feet away. A moan came from beside me and a monster grabbed my arm tightly.

"Zombie!" I screamed trying to shake it off, Timmy pried them off of me and pulled me away.

"We've got to go, now!" I ordered taking their hands. My hands pulled them along as I ran towards the grave yard, which probably wasn't the best idea. But It led to a road, which led to civilization.

Timmy about halfway there began to pull us to a stop by some bushes. The zombies by the fence began to slowly climb and scratch their way through, Miley began to panic. I took her shaking hand and tried to pull them away again, but Timmy wouldn't budge. Irritation flooded through me as I pulled harder.

"What's wrong with you Timmy? Do you want us to get killed?" I asked as the zombies made it to the top of the fence, he shook his head. "No! Jill and the others are in there. We can follow them then find a way out!"

"We can follow them later," I said backing up, some had already made it across the fence. "Right now we've got to focus on getting out alive."

The back door to the church swung open and the group ran out passed the zombies. Their attention focused on them as they began to follow, totally forgetting about us. They ran towards the path the was right behind us and Miley hid in a bush, pulling me in with her. I reached out and pulled Timmy down just as they passed, the horde running by us. Miley sighed and peaked over the pile of leaves.

"They went towards the cemetery." She said pulling me up, I dusted myself off. "Then that's where we won't go." Timmy gasped.

"What? Why not?" He asked folding his arms, I opened my mouth to speak, but Miley interrupted me. "Because it's a cemetery, and we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. That doesn't sound like the best idea."

I sighed, "So... What now?"

"Well what's your idea, your highness?" He said sarcastically at Miley, picking the leaves out of his hair. I jumped in.

"We could go to the pawn shop in town." They looked at me. "They sell mostly guns and ammo. Why don't we check there?"

Miley patted me on the shoulder. "Now that's and idea. Good job Shaylin."

Timmy didn't bother to argue as we got onto the road and walked the trail that led around the outside of the cemetery. The gunshots from the cops guns filling the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the trees cleared we came to the back of a building, on the other side was a road inside of the city. Timmy led us around the corner towards a short alley where a gate was blocking the way. Miley grabbed it and began to pull, I gave her a tap on the shoulder and pointed to the lock on the handle. She smiled and backed up, out of breath. "I knew that."

Timmy snorted, "Yeah, of course you did detective. Stand aside." He walked up to the door and grabbed a wire off the ground. The lock clicked as he tried to pick it, he through the wire down and tugged on the lock. It wouldn't budge. Miley sighed. "Now what?"

My eyes caught sight of a dumpster down the ally, I walked over and threw open the lid. I began to dig and search for a rock of some sort. Miley came over while Timmy began to search with me, and a moan came from around the corner of the building.

He peaked under the dumpster and grabbed a metal pole that had been lying under. Holding it like a baseball bat he walked down the ally and waited for his target to appear.

"Miley," I whispered, trying not to alarm her. "I need you to search the dumpster for me."

"What?" She yelled stepping back. "Ahh HELL to the no! I am not getting my arms dirty for Timmy-"

"Do it for me then." I pleaded, then sighed. "Please?" She clenched her fist and looked away, trying to resist. But it didn't work. "Fine."

I smiled, "Okay thanks! Now I will lift you in there while-"

"I HAVE TO GET IN THE TRASH?" She exclaimed, I nodded then lifted her in without a warning. She toppled in and disappeared under the pile of dirt, I looked under the trash bin and grabber a smaller, lighter pole.

Running over to Timmy I listened as the moan doubled in sound and more started to appear as well. Miley's voice came above them as she began to complain and curse about being seen trash digging. I rolled my eyes. "No one can see you Miley."

"You guys can!" She yelled while digging. I giggled while Timmy jumped, my voice had scared him.

"Shaylin, what are you doing here?" He asked dropping his arms. I shrugged. "Giving you a hand."

"But you can't help. Go help Miley." He ordered nudging me over towards the dumpster. I shook my head, " I think I can handle something as simple as this." He sighed, "But you've never hit something before, let alone a person. Just trust me on this-"

Behind him a zombie jumped out and knocked him to the ground, his pole rolling down the ally. I swung at the zombie but missed, the pole went flying into the wall sending loud bang through the alleyway. Timmy covered his ears while Miley groaned, "Why just happened-"

She saw the zombie and screamed, stepping out of the dumpster she lost her balance and fell. The zombie grabbed my shoulders, I threw my leg up and kicked it in the stomach sending it stumbling back into the wall. Miley ran over to Timmy and helped him up, he had a scratch on his face from the pole.

My eyes narrowed at the zombie and I sent my foot flying into its side, then I took my pole from the ground and whacked it in the head. A loud crack erupted from its neck and it fell to the floor.

Several more came stumbling around the corner towards us. I looked at the three and took a deep breath, then took my right leg and kicked ones knee. It bent backwards and he fell to the ground on top of the others, his leg broken. The bone stuck out making me gag.

I walked up to the zombie and jammed my pole through his skull, the bone crushing underneath. One grabbed my leg and pulled me down, Timmy gasped and took my hand, pulling me away. He go up and stepped between me and the zombies, taking my pole out of the zombies head he charged at the other two and knocked them onto the ground. I kicked the girl's head repeatedly till I heard a crack, then watched as Timmy finished off the last one.

After it was dead he walked over and whipped some blood from my arm. Apparently, some blood had splattered on me when I hit the zombie with the pole. He picked up the pole and walked past Miley and me towards the gate. Taking the pole he hit the lock, again and again until it finally broke. I walked through and was greeted with a large flame.

The street was on fire, only little areas remained of the once quiet street. I shielded my face and Timmy opened the gate for Miley. She walked over to me. "Shaylin, I didn't know you could fight like that! Your a lot stronger than you look." She patted me on the shoulder.

I saw the street sign and remembered the gun shop. Walking towards the street I looked for the safest route. A crash cam from above me and the awning on fire began to break. A rough force hit me and knocked me to the ground a couple feet away from the burning wood currently where I once stood. Timmy got up and pulled me up with him.

"Shaylin, you've got to be more careful! Think before you act." He scolded dusting himself off, Miley rushed over and began to dust me off, I shook her away. "Stop that."

Timmy walked over to a car across the street and squatted behind it. We followed him. Miley was behind me and I heard a thud. She had tripped and fallen again. I looked back and saw a body under her, she looked down and screamed. Running behind the car she hid by us, not taking her eyes off the girl. A car engine came from down the road.

As it pulled up we ducked lower behind the car, the headlights passing by. It came to a stop and a man came out, a cop. Timmy sighed and mouthed, rookie, so the guy must've been new. He walked over to the body and began to mumble, and shadows began to move around us.

"He's dead."

"He's toast."

"He's...cute."

We looked at Miley and she shrugged. A zombie emerged from the building beside us and began to walk towards him. Miley gasped, ready to warn him. Timmy grabbed her hands and covered her mouth. "Shh."

The cop turned around and aimed at the zombie, after shooting several times more came out. Confused he shot again, but not enough to kill them. He backed up into an ally with the zombies following him, and Timmy pulled us up. "Let's go."

"But he could get hurt." Miley protested, looking in the direction he left. Timmy sighed, "Better him than us."

I held my hands up, "Whoa, wait a minute. You think it's okay to sentence a man to death because it's making things easier for you?" He shook his head, "Not for me, for us."

"Well I don't want someone to die because of selfish reasons." I said crossing my arms. Timmy's eyes met mine, "We are leaving. Our priority right now is to get somewhere safe."

Miley walked over and told me to forget it, then followed Timmy. She didn't even know where he was going, but on the other hand, neither did I.

Once we made it though the doors Miley slammed them shut, blocking the zombies path. We had just ran across a whole section of the city with a mob following us. I rested on a car hood while Timmy checked out the bench, we were in a car repair shop, and probably the only safe place for now. He picked up a wrench and started to look for ways to use t as a weapon. I walked over to the other side and looked through a box full of wires. And came across a handgun.

Taking it in my hand, I studied it, then practiced aiming with it. Miley looked and saw it, she came over to see it as well. Looking at it with wide eyes, we both stared. We had never seen a gun before, nor had one this close to us. Timmy saw it and his eyes widened. Walking over he took it out of my hands and twirled it around.

"I'll use this." He said, then checked it for bullets. I snorted, "I believe it was me that found it." He chuckled, "Yeah but I can use one."

Miley threw her hands up, "Fine by me." I leaned against the wall, "What makes you think I can't use a gun?" He smiled at us, "Because I am a guy who can fight, you girls can't."

"Well, what makes you think I can't fight? I did just take down a zombie back there."

"With my help."

"After you fell to the ground." I pointed out, he narrowed his eyes, "Well I am stronger."

"What makes-"

"Timmy, look out!" Miley screamed pointing to the zombie on the ground, reaching out for him. Timmy stumbled back and fell on the wood floor, and the gun in his had went flying towards Miley and me. I looked at Miley with alarm. "Well, go save him!"

"B-but I can't fight!" She stuttered, my mouth gaped at her. "But you fight all the time at school!"

"Those were just threats, I can't really-"

"DAMMIT MILEY!" I grabbed the gun and rushed over to Timmy, the zombie wrestling with him. Lifting the gun up I pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying into the monsters skull. Timmy blinked once and laid there in shock as blood splattered on his face, I sighed in relief.

Something grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward, sending me to the ground beside Timmy. I quickly got up and shot it in the chest, the zombie stumbled back, but then continued to walk towards me. I jumped up till I reached its height and grabbed the pole above me, I swung back and sent my leg flying into its jaw. The monster collapsed onto Timmy dead, for real.

I pulled Timmy out from under it and had him sit on the hood of the car. Taking the gun I handed it to him and walked towards Miley, who was still shaking. "I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do!" I patted her on the shoulder and tried to clam her down. "It's okay, the thing is dead now."

Timmy sighed and began to calm down, Miley came over and sat by him while I walked over to another shelf, hoping to find a gun. He sighed again and swallowed. "Shaylin, how did you do that?"

I shrugged, "My mom taught me." He looked over at me, "She did? How?"

"My father used to be a black belt, when he disappeared mom showed me the moves he had taught her. So I could defend myself I guess."

"That's so cool!" Miley exclaimed patting me on the shoulder. Timmy Narrowed his eyes at me, "So your mom knew how to fight and was also at the gates with the bad guys when they locked us in?"

I folded my arms, "Yeah, what are you implying?" He leaned back and shrugged. "Nothing, just that it's weird that she abandoned us and left with the bad guys."

"Sounds like your implying something. Just like I would be if I said how weird it was that your dad was killed, and he was the only person who knew any other way out through the gate."

Timmy gave me a glare. "Exactly. So what are you implying."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!" I asked, my voice rising. "I'm saying that you dear old mother works for the bad guys, and that she caused this!"

"How the hell did she cause this? And you dad designed the gate! They probably killed him off because he would escape!" He jumped up, "You take that back!"

"You take what you said about my family back!"

"I never said anything about your dad, BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT-"

"Good Lord Timmy, shut the hell up! Your always babying me, then after that everything becomes my families fault. What am I? HUH! Your pet?" I asked getting in his face. He laughed," Like you know about safety!"

"The hell I do! You've been yelling at me about it for years!" He through his gun down and it went off, sending a bullet right behind Miley and into the ceiling. "See!"

"See what?" He asked crossing his arms. I frowned. "Your temper almost got Miley killed! You have no self control."

"Like you do?" I snorted, "I could kick you ass that's for sure. And believe me it's looking like a good idea right now."

"I wasn't raised by someone who made a human killing virus!" I shook my head, "Your still on that."

"Well you did get my sister killed."

"Your blaming... me for killing your sister." A tear rolled down my cheek. "HOW DOES THAT WORK?"

"What caused you to act like this?" He asked in disbelief, I stomped my foot. "You and Miley's over-protectiveness did! I've been trying to hold it in but I just can't anymore. It's driving me crazy!"

He sat back down and looked away, "Then leave."

"What!" Miley exclaimed, stepping into the argument. Timmy nodded. "You heard me." He looked back at me. "Just leave. If you don't like having friends that care for you, friends that are trying to save your ass from getting killed, then go away."

I nodded. "Fine. I will." Walking over to a box, I dumped the content onto the floor and picked up a gun that was at the bottom. My footsteps filled the room as I silently walked towards the door. Shoving it open I walked into the night, the cool breeze blowing around me. Miley ran after me and took my arm.

"Shaylin! Wait." She pleaded, I met her eyes. "What."

"He didn't mean it, I swear Shay-" She stopped after she said my nickname, the one my dad had given me and my mom called me after he left. "Just, just give him time to cool."

I sighed, "I appreciate the advice Miley, but look at him." We watched as Timmy picked up his gun and sat back on top of the car. "If he really wanted me to stay, he would've stopped me." She breathed in to say something, but after thinking about it she let it out in a sigh. "Exactly. See you down the road."

Turning around, I began to walk away while Miley stood there under the streetlight silently. She took my arm again, "Please, give him time."

I shook my head and the light above us went out. Taking this chance my footsteps quickened as I felt he eyes looking this way. She began to call my name, but I ignored it and kept going on. The light flickered on as I walked around the corner out of sight. Miley's voice echoed, screaming for me to come back as I walked down the street, quiet and alone.

"So," I said to myself, "I'm going my own way then. Here I go.."


	5. Chapter 5

The main street in the city was just a block away, and smashed cars filled the streets. Some one fire. I came to a barricade of cars, so lifting myself on the hood I crawled over a police car. Immediately after I continued forward, stepping over a helmet.

My foot hit something and I tripped, landing on the cold, hard cement. Rubbing the palms of my hands together I looked back and saw a helmet, then a body not with the helmet which the head was probably in. Bodies laid around me all in the same uniform, I was in a cop graveyard. One began to stir beside me.

Scrambling to my feet I watched as they all began to wake up as if they had never died. Slowly backing up I held my gun up and shot one down, but he just stumbled back a couple of steps then continued towards me. I gave up and took off in a dead run, literally. They all began to move faster after me the farther away I got.

Breathing heavily I ran down the road, my eyes scanning the area for cover. The pawn shop was on this street, it just had to be for my sake. There was an alley with a back door which probably led somewhere I would remember. Looking back, the horde following me had gotten bigger, I ran down to try to open it.

The rusty, old door sat there against the wall, just where it had always been. Running to it I grabbed the handle and began to pry it open. "Common," I muttered, pulling harder. "Common!"

It screeched open and I hurried through, forcing it closed behind me. Loud scratchy noises came from the other side, followed by loud crashes. Backing up, my eyes slowly scanned the room I was it. It was a storeroom for bakery goods, one section was cold for freezing items. I ran into the wall behind me and felt for a door handle, my hand hit something and I pulled the door open and ran through hoping they wouldn't follow me.

While walking I turned around and hurried across the floor behind the counter towards the front of the bakery. Not looking I ran into something and fell back onto the floor. I rubbed my hurting face and looked up to see a woman on the floor in front of me. She wore a red-pink vest with a black tee-shirt with jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the hair was brown with a red tint to it. She rubbed her shoulder and looked up at me.

I got up and walked over to help her up, but she stood up before I could help her. She was about a half of a foot taller than me, that's really tall.

"Sorry about that!" I said, apologizing first, "I was running from those things out there and I guess I wasn't paying attention." She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Oh no, it's fine!" She said holding out her hand. "I'm Claire, Claire Redfield."

I gladly took her hand, "Shaylin."

After dusting ourselves off, she began to explain what she was doing in Raccoon City. She took her motorcycle and drove here to find her brother, Chris. He is a STARS member and hasn't been heard from for a while, last she heard he was investigation a nearby mountain area.

"Wait, your brother is a STARS member?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly, she nodded. I thought back to the paper Timmy had showed us this morning. I wonder if she knows..

"Yeah," She said, then sighed. "I tried contacting our family, then his partner Jill's family. But neither of them has heard a word from either." I shrugged, "You guess is better than mine." She leaned back against the wall and stared at the floor. Then changed the subject.

"So, what's your story? Why haven't you left the city?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well," I began, "I go to the high school here in the city as a sophomore. Today after school a cop had us go to the gate at the main entrance into the city, my mom works for the pharmacy so she was already there-"

"Us?" She asked, crossing her feet and she leaned against the wall by me. I nodded.

"Yeah, my friends, Miley and Timmy, they were with me. The virus had got to the gate by the time we had got there, my friend, he lost his family and Miley's haven't been found yet. The men on the balcony above the gate shot at the crowd and forced us back towards the town, afterwards we split up." I explained, she nodded. "Where are they now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, we had a disagreement and decided it would be best." Claire smiled sweetly, "Doesn't sound like the best choice now, does it?" I shook my head, "Not at all."

We laughed and I picked my gun up off the floor, I put it in my pocket. "Did you say your parents worked for the pharmacy?" Nodding I sighed, "Yeah, well, my mom does. Dad disappeared when I was little, and my mom is always working."

"I'm sorry." She said, probably wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. I shook my head in disagreement. "No! It's fine, she left me and my friends at the gate alone, but I still hope that she will be there once I get out." She looked at me with confusion. I giggled, "So I can kick her but for abandoning us."

This time she laughed with me and my sadness faded. Claire seemed to be more interested than I thought, we stood there talking for almost thirty minutes about our childhood and what we are going to do once we get out. She's going to continue looking for her brother while I, well I don't know what I'm going to do. She never judged me, of hated my thought on things, she didn't correct me like I was all wrong. And she wasn't annoyed! She has a motherly personality, but it's different than Miley's. She's not protective.

"Your friend Timmy, he doesn't sound like a friend."" She said folding her arms, I shook my head. "He's an awesome friend! He just doesn't know how to control his feelings, he's been keeping them inside. When he does it builds up, when he's happy on the outside there could be a storm raging on the inside." I said, thinking back to our fight earlier. She nodded and got back on her feet.

"Well, how about you stay with me until this is over?"She asked, trying to help. I shrugged, if I said yes it would destroy the whole point I left the group. "Well-"

There was a loud crash above us and the lights broke, letting zombies fall to the floor around us. Claire pulled my hand before one could land on me, but that didn't stop more from coming. I stumbled back and she caught me, helping me regain my balance.

"There's too many!" She said backing up, "I'll distract them, you run." I shook my head, "But I can't just leave you-"

"Yes you can! I'll be fine." She said, then she took a chair and knocked a zombie over. Several came at her and she pulled out her gun and shot them down, they began to crawl towards her. She started to kick at them and their necks began to break. After they were almost all gone several more came out of the ceiling. She looked over at me, noticing that I had not left yet. She stopped, "Shaylin, it's not safe! You need to go...NOW!" I backed up until I ran into another door, feeling around I found the handle.

"Claire!" Her eyes shot over and met mine. "Shoot them in the head!" I advised, then pulled open the door and hurried out of the room.

It led to the shop next door, which was another cafe. I heard a bang and ducked behind the counter as Claire came running in with one zombie chasing her, she saw me out of the corner of her eye. The zombie turned and started coming towards me, she put her empty gun up and kicked its side, it slowly turned towards her. "Common! Come and get me!" She yelled.

She took out a knife and stabbed its arm, missing the head. She began to move the knife in a wavy pattern towards the man, the knife slit across the neck. With a moan it followed her towards the door and she ran through it. I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't meet the zombie army. She screamed.

"Wait!"She screamed, holding her hands up, "Don't shoot!"

A loud bang followed and something hit the ground. I jumped, the sound startling me. I looked up to see if someone had got her too, but the zombie had fallen, not her. She began got up and ran out, I looked out the window.

"Move!" She yelled and she flung a pocket knife at the man, who looked familiar. This knife was prettier, more decorated, so scratch that. It was not a pocket knife. The man moved just in time for it to go past him and hit the zombie square in the head. It fell on its back and the moving ceased. What's strange, is that my mom put me in taekwondo so I could learn to fight, but this was different.

"Never thought this stuff my brother taught me would work."she said walking over to retrieve the knife.

" STARS? A special force issue huh?"The man asked examining it. "That's why I'm here, to find him ." she held out her hand." I'm Claire Redfield."

He kindly took it, "Leon Kennedy."

I jumped up with a gasp and my head hit the pan that was hanging above me. I am so stupid! It was so obvious, I should've known once I heard his voice that he was the police man from earlier. They jumped and aimed their guns at the flames on the other side of the street, I quickly ducked behind the window. "Ughh!" I rubbed my hand over the large bump now on my head. Shit.

Gun shots rang outside from each direction as the groans and growls of the undead grew louder. I peeked over and saw zombies surrounding them from every direction. They took off around the corner leaving me behind all alone, and the group of the undead followed them slowly. They began to fall as Leon and Claire ran through them again and headed in the other direction.

Once the area was clear I hopped over the counter, avoiding the pans, and walked out the door over the zombie. The flames heat began to hurt my face, I took in a breath and turned around. The exhale came out in a series of coughs. "Nope."

I walked away from the flames, "Probably shouldn't have done that." Wouldn't want to die from a smoke overdose during an apocalypse. Ha! Imagine that! If I were to die because of poisoning instead of a zombie bite. I looked around trying to find out where I was, since no one drove around in my family I never saw this part of town.

The only way out ended up being the way Leon and Claire went, even though that was the last way I wanted to go. But I had no choice. Making my way around the corner I saw that they had disappeared and gone in a different direction. Sighing, I tried to relax and think of a way out of this hellhole. The gate is forever closed, and the other side of town is flooded with dead people and I would die in a millisecond. But hey, I would rather die trying then die waiting around.

The street got darker as I walked down, and came to a crossroad. Right is where the moans and growls were coming from but it was light up with tons of streetlights, and the left was quiet but was covered in darkness. Knowing I would regret this decision, I went left.

"My gun." I said feeling the tightness in my pants as I walked. Taking it out I held it tightly in my hands, the ally got darker.

I walked around the corner and saw an outlet that was blocked by a car, full of dog cages. And what do you know! A light source! A tiny light bulb lit up the alley, I walked down to the car. I can't drive, but it would at least protect me for a couple of seconds.

The light began to flicker. "No!"

The light went out as a growl echoed around me, I froze with fear. A bark came from behind me.

"Oh shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly turning around, I glanced behind me in fear. The light that blinded me suddenly flicked back on, which didn't make my eyesight any better, and my heart stopped. A big, black police dog stood behind me, growling in rage. Blood dripped from its mouth as it licked it's lips hungrily. I began to back up quietly, scanning for a way out. My back touched the side of the K-9 Unit door, forcing me to a stop.

"Nice doggie." I squeaked. "Good doggie-" It barked again, releasing even more drops of blood. My breaths quickened and my face paled. The dog stared at me, eyes bloodshot and restless. It waited for my next movement. Wet with sweat, the heavy gun slipped to the floor and a bullet shot towards the cages. A loud bang echoed through me and the dog jumped in alarm.

Trying to stay clam, I bent down in the most dawdling pace I could muster. I held my breath as my fingers touched the tip of the gun, and time seemed to stop. Different thoughts and ways to go about the situation drove around in circles within my hurting skull. With the way my night has gone so far I would probably make it out alive, but with an arm missing. Time sped up only a little bit as the dog jumped at me, my fingers wrapped around the grip tightly.

My arm slowly came up and I took in a quick breath before bracing my body for the backfire. Aiming at it's face I pulled the trigger quickly, forgetting to check my aim. The bullet burst from the gun soaring at the dog as the jolt from the blow traveled up my arms. I felt bad about shooting a dog, but the fact that it wanted to kill me helped...a bit. It flew back once the bullet entered its neck hitting the side of the boxes by the wall. Whining in pain as its legs began to jolt around, it then went limp. Once I cleared my head from dizziness, my eyes got a good look at the body. I realized that it's entire rib cage was visible. It looked sick, and worms were all in its decomposing organs. The dog had the virus.

The dogs body shook, then got back up as if it was never hurt. Startled, I looked for an escape route. It inched towards me, and I fired more bullets one by one. After the fifth one it finally dropped to the ground, officially dead. With a sigh, I tried to calm myself down. This is when Timmy's humor would be helpful. What would he say... probably something like, "Is a dogs all naturally that thick?".

Pulling the back doors to the car open, I pulled the cages out one by one so I could get to the front seats. There were at least five of them, and they were empty. After checking the front seats for dead people, I hopped into the back. I probably won't get pulled over for no adult in the car. The light began to short out again and another growl came from behind me.

Grabbing the back doors I tried to pull them shut, but the cages were everywhere in front of it. I picked up my gun from the floor of the car and squinted to see, the light bothering my sight. Click. The gun was empty, and I was screwed.

The black mass crept closer, I held my fists up. It ran at me and jumped for my face. Taking a step back, I threw my leg forward and struck the dog in its side. Yes, IN its side. I heard a bang if tin cans then a whimper. I used this as a chance to leave and took off down the alley before it could come to.

Pain shot up my left foot and I fell to the ground, my foot tangled in something. I sat up and felt around my ankle. Wires were clinging to me and cutting my skin.

"Shit." I cursed, trying to loosen the strings. A struggling noise came from the truck and with the millisecond of light I had I saw another figure in the back of the car.

My body jerked in fear, it was hideous! The monster was nothing but muscle, literally! And the brain was visible, its teeth were sharp. It crawled over towards me. ITS CRAWL WAS EVEN WIERD!

An extremely long tongue came out of the things mouth.

I began to work faster at freeing my foot, but the wires got tighter. Come on, COME ON! Another rustle later and the dog got up again. Panicking I looked around for a weapon of some sort, something short. They both charged at me and with nothing to do I braced myself for the worst.

The monster lashed its tongue at me while the dog slowed to a stop. The tongue got me in the leg, and tore through my jeans . Now the left side of my jeans were torn, Miley would be spitting fire. Because they were hers, her favorite ones too. Wincing at the pain I tried to examine it but the wired tightened once I pulled my leg up.

The monster leaped at me and I closed my eyes, a gun shot came from above me. My eyes shot open and the monster flew back into the wall. The dog looked up and a bullet hit its head. A loud rubbing noise came from above me and the light went out.

A couple of seconds later I heard a bang, followed by a loud thud. Everything was pitch black, and with monsters everywhere that could attack any second... thats not the best thing. A loud hiss came from beside me, and another sting traveled up my arm. Footsteps came from down the alley and came to a stop, and a bullet flew right in front of my eyes and a loud crash rang through the alley. Wet liquid sprayed on my face and the light flickered back on.

Damn light.

I squinted, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. A woman was kneeling under it, her gun still up and pointing at the dead monster. She got up and brushed off her knee which had rubble sticking to it. She sighed in boredom.

Looking over at me, she walked over and took out a knife. She swiped it across the wires and they snapped apart, freeing my bleeding ankle. I sat up, rubbing it with worry. Blood was slowly dripping down my ankle, a blood line ran completely around it like a tight ring. The woman took out a bandage wrap and moved closer to me, I cringed.

"I'm just going to patch it up." She said, I studied her for a second. Then with a sigh I relaxed a little and let her examine it.

With the bandage wrapped around me tightly I got up on my feet. The woman reloaded her gun and shoved it back

into its holster, then walked down the alley. Picking up my gun she examined it, I limped over to her and she handed it to me. Glancing down the alley towards the car, I inched closer to see the monster more clearly. I bent over and pain went up my leg, she shook her head.

"Yep, that's a sprain." I put all my weight on my right leg and used the wall for balance. "So, what brings you to Raccoon City, especially now?"

"I live here. You?" I asked, whipping the hair out of my face. How can she stand that, all those strands of black hair hanging in her eyes.

Her outfit looked really uncomfortable. It was a red-pink mix dress that went down to (almost) her knees, and it wrapped in a sleeveless collar around her neck. Her eyes were this golden brown and she was Asian, probably Chinese( No racism intended). "Here looking for someone."

"Who? Your boyfriend?"

She gave me a semi-smile. "Yeah, why are you still here?"

"With the gates locked and the other side of town flooded with the undead, I'm kind of trapped here."I said, trying not to give out my whole life story.

"What's your name kid?"

I folded my arms, "I'm fifteen, thats not a kid age." She smiled, getting entertained, "Depends on your actions and maturity. So your name is?"

I remained silent. "Come on, I did save your life."

What funny is, she was right. Shit. "Shaylin. Shaylin Mendel."

"I knew you looked familiar. Your mom is Melissa Mendel, you look like her." She said studying my facial features. My jaw tightened.

"I'm nothing like her, that bitch is her own person and has nothing to do with me." I said defensively, she held her hands up, "Now no need to get upset. Sounds like you really hate the woman."

"What's it to you?" I asked rubbing my red arm, she glanced at my scratches.

"Don't worry, its not poison. Just a scratch and lucky its just that." She said, "By the way, you haven't seen or met anyone by the name of Ben, have you?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Probably still at the police station."

I looked around and saw that she had came from a little walkway above the light post. Taking out her gun, she shot up towards the railing. After loud clank, she waved good bye. I hurried over towards her.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She gave me yet another semi smile and pulled the trigger, sending her up in the air towards the walkway. After getting up there, she pointed towards the cages that made a pile against the truck. They were piled in a way that could be used to get over the car.

Turning around I thanked her, but she was gone. Taking her secrets with her.

*Authors Note: Okay so I had horrible writers block for this chapter and my (non-existent) writing knowledge decided to quit on me. So I will edit later after I figure out how to make the mysterious woman actually sound like herself when talking. So bare with me here. Please give me you feedback! :)


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

***~Miley~***

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed, slamming the wooden door behind me. Timmy shrugged and twirled a knife that he found on the table in his hand. Putting my hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes at him, he sighed.**

**"I was mad."**

**Storming over towards him I swung my hand back and slapped him across the face. Caught off guard he fell from the hood of the car and landed on the floor. He rubbed his cheek in pain then shot me a look. Shaking my head in frustration I rubbed my forehead, trying not to kill him.**

**"OH!" I said sarcastically throwing my hands up like I understood everything he had just caused. "Heaven forbid someone makes Timmy mad! They'll just end up being dropped like a box of hot rocks."**

**He sat up and dusted off his jeans. "Hey! You should know what your talking about before saying shit like that!" Taking the knife he flung it at the post holding the roof up, with a tap it sunk into the wood.**

**Folding my arms in disgust I shook my head. "Like I wanted to know that much? Every since you met Miley you've been every damn place I go! And look where we are now. SHAY IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

**"She lied to us-"**

**"Does it look like I give a shit? No, I don't! You sent your own friend out there alone to her death!"**

**"Listen Miley," He said leaning against the table. "If she can take care of herself and keep the dead away from us at the same time she should be fine."**

**"But that's not a good reason for her to leave. Why would you get mad over something so stupid? And at Shaylin of all people!" I asked confused, then sighed while trying to relax. "Timmy, I...I know your sister and-"**

**"It's not about that!" He snapped, looking at the ground. He shook his head, "Shaylin, she's changed. She went from being a worry-filled, quiet, go-with-the-flow girl who put others before herself to a kick-ass bitch who's strong but stubborn as well."**

**But that doesn't give you a reason to be a bastard about the whole thing. I said silently. He is right though, I don't like it either. We're all trying to find ourselves, that's what high school is about. Well, sort of. **

**"When Shay and I first met, I was that quiet kid in the back of the class. In every class I had people surrounding me, guys wanting to hang out, girls flirting(not that I minded that). English was the only quiet class I had, a place where I could think and be alone. Then I met her.**

**"She seemed to just light up the room when she walked in, One day we were reading partners, so she began to talk and ask questions. Like I was just some kid. I decided to talk to her again after school, that's when I ran into the high school kids picking on her. Once they started to hit her I ran over and got them away from her.**

**"After helping her home, we became close friends. Started hanging out every minute, joking and laughing around. Even if I was a jerk sometimes she put up with it, and most of all. She was someone to look after and care about."**

**Silence fell over us as we sat there. Timmy really did care, he was just hurt. Like a father when he realizes his daughter is growing up, or a protective brother. This is a side of him I have never seen before. This is the real Timmy. I rubbed my forehead and sighed,**

**"So, Shaylin is the closest you've ever had to a real sister, huh?" I asked leaning against him. He ran his fingers through his hair. **

**"Yeah."**

**"So now that she can take care of herself, it puts that emptiness that your older sister left back."**

**"Yeah."**

**A smile spread across my face. Timmy is different, he doesn't know it, but he is. His personality is changing, he is getting a new outlook on things, seeing things different than he did before. While I was zoned out he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"**

**"This is going to sound weird. But I feel...I feel as if my mind has opened a door that is the real you." I said sitting up, he nodded. "Your right." Then he chuckled. "Small mind that it is."**

**I jumped off the hood of the car and the color drained from my face, mortified. The moment was over. **

**"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I yelled, he just laughed and hopped off the car smiling.**

**"But I do agree." I shut up. "You do?"**

**"That it does sound weird and your one hell of an idiot."**

**"Saw that coming." **

**"Then why did you set yourself up for those?"**

**"Just forget it."**

**"Come on Miley-"**

**"JUST FORGET IT!"I yelled, he backed up slowly with his hands up. "No need to get all defensive."**

**Walking over to the post, he pulled out his knife and walked over to a broken window, There were several zombies in the street that didn't notice us as we crawled out the window and turned the corner down the alley. Timmy took out his gun and handed it to me, then got his knife. **

**"Where are we going? I asked, seeing several zombies coming towards the building. With his hand he thwacked me on the head and laughed.**

**"Idiot. Were going to find my sister of course."**

***Authors note: This is a short chapter since Miley and Timmy have nothing really going on...for now!** So I decided to make it part 2


	8. Chapter 7

Taking the bush clippers, I forced open the lock on the gate. I found them a while back after climbing over the van. With a 'crack' it hit the floor with the chains following behind, the gate swung open invitingly. Taking a deep breath, I walked through and shut it behind me. The van's keys were gone and not in any of the compartments, so I ended up crawling over the hood anyways.

Most of the zombies were in the middle of the city, and I needed to get over there without getting killed. Looking around I saw a street sign that had been scratched and knocked over by a car. The street itself was unrecognizable, and the car fires just made things worse.

"Shit." I cursed, looking for something to tell me where the hell I was. "Now I'll never find that shop."

I began to walk down the street, stepping over the little flames. With an empty gun and no sharp objects, I might as well wear a sign saying 'FRESH MEAT' while screaming. Who knows how long I'll be in this city, it could be days! The stoplight above me began to flash red, over and over again.

"The shop is down an alley." I reminded myself while brushing my hair back. "But I have been down every alley in this area, and I know it's here somewhere!"

My face lowered and I watched as my feet made thumps against the cement when I walked. Hearing and remembering the tempo, I began to sing in my head a song from band a few years back called, 'New Castle March'. That was back in seventh grade, when life was easy. Teachers didn't give a lot of homework, it was impossible to fail, and no one had to worry about anything except passing P.E.

In eighth grade, that's when things went south. I quit taekwondo so I could have more time, then mom got that new job. Well, job promotion. She would come home mad and tired, complaining about her co-workers Dr. Birkin and his wife. They are the head researchers for Umbrella's lab. She would laugh when I would ask about Dr. Ashford and say that he was too good. Back then I didn't know there was a TOO good.

My shadow from the light post began to shrink, waking me up from my memories.

"What-" I turned around and saw a semi-truck coming towards me. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Taking off I ran away from the truck and turned the corner into the next street. The trucks wheels screeched and the big vehicle turned the corner, coming in my direction once again. I picked up my speed and looked for another alley, there had to be one nearby. It seems like when you don't need something it's there and then when you need it, it disappears. Looking behind me I checked and saw the truck speed up.

"Who the hell is driving this damn thing?" I yelled, lungs out of breath. The truck sped up even more, and my legs began to give out. I looked behind a car and saw a dead end street and I quickly took it. Jumping onto the sidewalk I ran down the road that looked like an extra-large alley.

There was little light, and the truck began to turn. A car ran into the truck head on and they both went into an old abandoned antique shop, leaking gas everywhere. Before a huge explosion could occur, I walked down the road hoping to find a place to rest. Looking to my right I saw an alley, then walked down the dark area to find the store. The only light above me was flickering and moldy with red stains.

A large boom came from down the street and flames with smoke went up into the air, sending a shower of ash over me. Jumping from the noise, I ran into a nearby building and began to slam the door behind me, if there was one. It smelled like rotten flesh, like the bodies were buried for a long time. Could this smell be from the cemetery?

The shops windows were broken and the light inside flickered on. This is the one time I wish it had stayed off. When I looked up, a crowd of zombies that were filling the tiny store looked at me. Backing up slowly, I tried to stay calm. They began to move towards me with almost nothing but bones. Were these zombies from the cemetery across this part of town? My foot caught on a rail that held the remaining of the window and I fell onto my back.

Landing in the shards of glass, the pieces sank into my skin. I ignored this and began to crawl away, looking for my guns and hopefully something sharp. When I saw them they were sitting on the cold ground alone on the other side of the alley. The mob drew closer, some reaching out for me while others crawled. One got on me and began to snap its teeth at me. Screaming I kicked it off, then another one dropped over me.

"No!" I screamed, holding it back. "Leave me alone. Get off of me!"

A red laser went over my face, then shot up at his. Something clicked and he dropped down to the floor beside me. Quickly getting back up, I ran for my gun and saw others come from the shadows. They all surrounded me and their paces quickened. Loud bangs sounded off in a row, then one by one, each and every one of them fell to the ground dead at my feet.

"What?" I muttered as they all died. Picking up my gun, I quickly stepped over the bodies. Something fell from the roof above me as I entered the shop again, and a fire sounded off breaking the last good window. Looking behind me I saw a gun on the floor where I once stood, only this one was bigger. Taking it in my hand, I looked up and saw a figure jump down on the other side. Not wanting to waste anything, I put it in my pocket quickly and ran back inside.

The counter was to my left, and the shelves to my right. Going over towards the counter, I opened several boxes and searched for weapons. Most of the stuff was screws and nails, which made me wonder which store I was in. After all I had no idea where I was, and the store was trashed. Taking the boxes I dumped the contents onto the floor. A white can fell out on top of everything.

I watched it roll over the pile of crap and across the floor till it hit the wall. Walking over I picked it up and read the information on it. It was some sort of first aid spray that would heal you in an instant. Taking my old gun out of my pocket, I put the can in its place and decided to hold my gun.

The counter was messy, and a cash register sat on top. I thought about taking some money, but I had no place to store it and money would be useless in this situation. Bending down I looked at the mini shelves under the cash register and aw a big open sign.

"Welcome to the Gun Show!"

I was in the gun store, but all the stuff was gone.

"Shit." I said, then rubbed my forehead. I was so stupid. "Of course this would've been the first place people checked!"

Why didn't I realize this sooner? Was I really that dumb? Timmy and Miley were right, I am weak. I can't take care of myself, I just end up causing trouble. And now they are on the other side of town or outside of the city waiting for me.

The can scratched the wall as I slid to the floor. I am probably the only citizen left alive. Who knows, Timmy and Miley probably left to start a new life without me! I wouldn't blame them. I am such an idiot. Each time I get into trouble someone always ends up saving my ass for me.

Hugging my knees I felt a tear run down my cheek, then a voice blared through the store radio. By the fuzziness of the connection all I got was to go to the police station for evacuation. It's a far way to go, but Miley and Timmy would've heard that two if they are announcing it over everything within the city. And this means I might not be the only one after all!

What if the people I saw earlier are there! Like Claire and that Leon guy, maybe that woman is there too so I can ask her who she is again. I probably wont get an answer, but it's worth a shot.

Good enough for me.

*~Timmy~*

Miley and I opened the door to the alleyway and began our search for Shay. I was determined to find her before the monsters did, and Miley wasn't exactly helping. But at least she isn't dead like everyone else here.

"Shay, Shay, SHAYLIN!"

"Shhh!" Miley said smacking me across the head. "Idiot! Do you want to get us killed?"

"Well sorry for wanting to find our friend before she's dead!" I yelled, slapping her hand away. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I want to find her too, but we have to think for a second. She left willingly, do you even think she want's to be found?"

"You maybe right, but what friends would we be if we left her here to die?" I asked kicking a pebble, we both sighed.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

Hearing this I laughed. "Well it's about time! Someone finally stood up to the big guy."

Taking Miley's hand I led us out of the alley to a shortcut that would get us too the police station faster. I just hope we aren't too late. If Shay heard it, she would be there too.

"You think Shay will be there too?" Miley asked over the voice announcement, nodding I smiled. "YEAH!"

"And if she isn't? Then what does that mean?"

"Not a thing!" Hold on Shay, were coming for ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Standing up, I wiped the tears from my eyes and took one last look around the room before leaving. The moans getting closer from the front of the store. Behind the counter was a metal door which, I'm guessing, leads to yet another alley in the center of the city. Why didn't they make all these alleyways streets instead? The back door screeched open and the boxes stacked behind it collapsed. A horrible smell filled the air choking my lungs.

"Oh, God!" I choked out covering, the smell was coming from down the tiny alley. Quickly taking in air from my mouth I gagged. "What is that smell?"

Trash bags laid against the cement walls, full of God knows what. I came to a gate which led to a back door. The light was out and dead bodies were everywhere, some missing heads. Is this what became of my friends from school? Layla and Leslie, are they gone too? I hope the cop from earlier was wrong. I walked through the door.

My legs were hurting and my eyes began to droop. Being awake at midnight with warm air and a cool breeze does not help a person stay awake. Looking past the flames and cars I saw a sign. It said in bold letters, 'Raccoon City Police Department'.

The opening was full of zombies, so I made my way down some stairs on the side of the entrance quietly hoping they wouldn't notice me. Sure I could dodge them, but I was to tired to fight. But dodging crows, WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!

Several crows flew around and one landed on my shoulder.

"Hey little guy…" I said reaching to pet it, then it's eyes opened showing off it's bloodshot, somewhat disturbed colors. It cawed at me and pecked at my neck and face. Shrieking, I lost my balance on the last couple of steps. The crows flew off and left me laying on the cold, concrete floor.

Something grabbed my leg and began to pull, I screamed as zombie crawling out from a vent beside me inched closer. By this time zombies began coming down both stairways towards me, and I quickly got up on my feet. This was bad.

The feeling of hands touching my back and head grew, I pushed several to the ground. This is the end, and all because of that stupid crow! Hoping for a quick death, I covered my face and took in a quick breath. Time seemed to slow as the grabbing and clawing hands stopped. One fell to the ground at my feet and blood oozed under it towards my shoes.

"Get down." A voice ordered quickly.

I heard the bodies hit the floor one by one as my hands touched the ground. Looking at my feet I saw my hands in a pool of warm blood. One fell down in front of me with a knife hole in it's head. A hand swiftly pulled me up and the last zombie fell in back of me.

"This has been happening more frequently." A calm, familiar voice said. I looked up to see the mysterious woman from earlier. "How is it that every time I see you, your in trouble?"

She had a little smile on her face. Well again, sort of.

"Well, thank you. Again." I said straightening my clothes. "Why are you here?"

" Still looking around for my friend." She paused, "Hey have you seen that guy yet-"

"The Leon guy?" I interrupted, she shook her head.

"No, not him." She said quickly. "Ben."

Standing there, I thought for a second. "No, don't think so. Have you seen a couple of kids about my age running around? A guy named Timmy, and a blond haired girl named Miley?"

"Not around here. I thought I heard some voices by the Junior High earlier."

"What were you doing by the Junior High?" I asked.

"I heard that Ben had something to do there earlier, and though he might've been there hiding from these things." She sighed and crossed her arms.

Crows flew over us and the sound of their wings filled the night once again. Moans erupted out and were growing louder as zombies rounded the corner of the gate opening towards us. She broke out silence.

"We'd better get inside." She said moving towards the stairs. I quickly followed behind.

"Yeah."

The huge doors closed shut behind us with a bang, and get this, NO FLICKERING LIGHTS! The place was empty, and no one was in sight. Our footsteps echoed through the room as we walked down the steps. "That's strange, it was announced all over the city that-"

A door suddenly slammed, which made me jump for the fifteenth time today.

A man hurried down the steps, his gun aimed up.


	10. Chapter 9

Not a moment after entering the Raccoon City Police Department we found ourselves at gunpoint with a random man. He was a tall, muscular man with a police uniform on and his skin was really dark with jet black hair. A slight mustache went around his mouth and along the surface of his jaw and chin. We stood there perfectly still, not making a sound. It was like a show down at high noon. Only it was dark, and in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He ordered, threatening to shoot any second. I quickly put my hands up.

"Please, don't shoot!" My voice pleaded with a shaky tone. The woman next to me glanced at us, then relaxed a bit. But didn't lower the gun at all. He motioned towards her.

"You," The man ordered. "put your gun down."

My eyes landed on her while she still didn't put her gun down nor take her eyes off him. She studied his face, not trusting it at all.

"Put it down." He ordered again, ready to shoot. "And you, drop yours."

Calmly I sat it down in front of him, then backed away. She still refused.

"He really might shoot!" I said quietly, then tried to beg her. "Please, why don't you put your gun down?"

"And miss all the excitement?" She asked with a wry smile. Then slowly lowered it down to her side. "Fine, we'll do this your way."

After standing there for a second he picked up my gun and lowered his other, but not fully. One weird cop. He should be helping us, not threatening to kill us! Shouldn't he be expecting people since the announcement was made all over town? He glanced around then sighed.

"I will only ask this once. .You?"

"My name is Shaylin, I heard the announcement and came here quickly. I live in this city and would like to know how to get out." I said rudely. He narrowed his eyes.

"Last name?"

"Mendel. My full name is Shaylin Lynn Mendel and I would like to make it out alive if you please." He looked at me funny. "What? The message said that you guys were evacuating."

"Mendel?"

"Yes."

"Shaylin Mendel?

"Yes." I repeated, getting annoyed.

"You mother Mellissa Mendel?"

"And?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be with her." He said, then a bang cam from the door above us.

He motioned towards the door he recently came out of, and I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I pleaded, he turned around. "Why would I be with her?"

"You don't know?" He asked, then sighed. "Man that's strange."

"Tell me."

Responding to my order by ripping his arm out of my hand he rubbed his forehead.

"She is a sore subject within the department. Her and Dr. Birkin."

"Doctor William Birkin." The woman repeated. "Umbrella's top scientist."

"Yeah, him. Anyways, he and his wife developed this virus. Your mother helped and was just as high up as them, developed the virus for them. She made it so if anything went wrong the two doctors wouldn't be hurt. They gave her the orders. Heard from one of the employees that it was her who influenced the G-virus as well." he explained.

"The G-Virus?" I asked confused.

"It's the next generation virus. The Chief told me about it after he failed at protecting the Mayors daughter. Guess he decided to give up." Another bang came from the door, and he quickly finished. "So in other words she made this possible."

"Why couldn't someone else do it?" I asked, the wound she left in my heart beginning to ache.

"She was the only one who volunteered. Probably because of the credit she would get."

Once all was said he ran towards the door while the banging increased in loudness and speed. Pulling out his gun, and mine, he hurried up the stairs while screams filled the room from the other side. He was going to save them.

"I wouldn't open that." She said from behind me, which made him turn around and look her in the eyes. Her voice became serious, but stayed emotionless. "It's too late."

"Like hell it's too late." He said angrily, then the door broke open and a corpse flew out onto him. He staggered back till he reached the rail.

Several more bodies fell to the ground and tumbled down the stairs. The man turned white and one of those licking monsters came out. It scratching him in the chest, not wasting a second of time to attack. The tongue came out and struck him in the arms and everywhere else. He tumbled down the stairs and cried in pain.

He began to crawl towards the middle of the room where a ledge to a statue was, but the monster advanced on him. The gun that he held went flying towards us while one stayed beside him. The time seemed to slow down as a gun shot rang through the room. The bullet soared into the things side.

I shot the bullet.

It looked at us with irritation and turned its attention towards us. The man looked at me in disbelief, not thinking I could actually USE a gun. The woman beside me shook her head and raised her gun. The bullet she shot hit its head and the impact pushed it into the wall.

"It's a Licker," She said, and my eyes widened. They're actually called a Licker! "We'd better go, while it's distracted."

"But didn't that kill it?" I asked, she began to back away.

"This is more than a zombie, so it takes more that one bullet."

We charged for the pair of doors by the bottom step. Leaping over the pile of dead she burst through the door and waited for me to get through. I almost crossed over when one lady grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My left leg bent up and slammed down on her head, a crack then she went limp.

After she closed the door the hallway seemed to get longer and longer as we ran down. She slowed down and grabbed something from the shelf beside us and tossed it to me. Knowing we could slow down I came to a stop and examined it.

"That's a red herb. Put it on yours wounds and it will help them heal faster. It only works with a green herb though. Look for a yellow one too, the three of them together heal you just as fast as first aide spray." She paused, then glanced down at my belt. "You have spray, good. Only use it in dire emergencies."

Nodding, I put it in a pocket of my belt. Trying to hide my amazement I smiled and thanked her. This was the most I had heard her speak in one setting, at all really. She began to walk down the hallway while I trailed behind her. Apparently, if you get her to talk more the awkward silences get longer.

The door behind us burst open and the monster hurried towards us. Running and out of breath we made it around the corner of the hallway full of doors. Voices came from a set to our right, and she came to an abrupt stop.

"I need to go." Opening she door that led to a garage, she looked back for a second. "See ya around."

Before I could object she shut the door behind her and left me in the hallway with the monster. I heard two gunshots come from the other side, and a hiss traveled into my ear. Turning around I watched it inched closer, and backed away slowly. The claws of its feet made clicking noises as it moved. I turned around and ran down the hall with it after me.

Fury took over me as I thought about how she left me here alone. Why save me if she was going to abandon me. My mind fogged up and my eyes blurred. The wall in front of me blocked my path and I was cornered. I slammed my hands on the wall.

_WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME! _My mind screamed as I felt my fever rise. The thing hissed and began to back away. Then it took off in the other direction in a high-speed pursuit. I shook my head and took a deep breath, it was gone when I turned around.

"THE HELL-"

The wall behind me crumbled to the ground, rocks scratching the back of my legs. I felt the blood run down my thighs and calves. Stumbling forward I landed on my knees. The dust clouded my vision and my knees shook in pain. I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes. They had little bleeding scratches from the sharp pebbles under me.

I turned around and came face to face with a huge eye.

My screams echoed through as I looked at the thing in ripped clothes. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen! His shoulder was about five times bigger than a regular one. And there was a huge, bloodshot eye on it staring right at me. It screeched and its mostly muscle skin shook. It was so tall, almost to the ceiling.

"SHHHEEERRYY!" It cried, then slapped me across the side and sent me into the cement wall beside us. The nametag stood out as I looked up. It read Dr. William Birkin.

The mutated doctor pulled his arm back, ready to kill. And a scream came from the end of the hall. It was a man, and he took a picture. The flash made the monster cry out, and brought it arm down. With a growl its eye blinked repeatedly.

It unspeakably glared at the man and began walking after him, forgetting to finish the job on me. The man screamed again and took off down the hall towards a pair of door that were behind the one that woman went through.

It took several deep breaths to calm myself down and process what had happened. That that was my moms boss, the man who invented the virus and made her make it for them. In the end his research got the best of him. Well, that's what they always said in the movies. I wonder what his family thinks, if they're still alive that is. His wife, she was his assistant, and his daughter. I had never met the girl, she stayed home like me and the other kids with the families who work for Umbrella.

What will happen to the other scientists? Mellissa?

That made me gasp. I never thought of my mom as Mellissa before. Just mom. But it didn't feel weird. Did my feelings for her as my mother vanish and now I see her just as another person I knew? Or just my respect? Have I accepted the fact that she left us to die? I didn't think it was that easy.

These questions began to get so deep that I got dizzy again. I shook my head.

"Come on Shaylin." I said to myself. "Don't go crazy on me now."

Standing up I brushed the rubble off my clothes and picked up my gun. Surprised it hadn't broken, I put it in my belt. Then began to walk back down the hallway I came from. I chose a door far away from the one the monster had entered so my spared life wouldn't expire. The big metal door creaked open while I was greeted with the smell of rotting flesh and dog.

"Uhh….no." I said refusing to go in their. The hallway had blocked the sound of the barking from the room, and I didn't want to deal with demon dogs again.

Around the corner were two hallways, and picking the right hallway to go down was the problem. So, trusting fate I used the legendary inky-binky-bonky method. The oh-so-popular elementary school game had me go right. Soon I noticed I wasn't alone.

Footsteps behind me echoed, soft and like heels. Someone I know. I spun around and caught a glimpse of some pink-red fabric. If it is that woman I am going to ask her why she left me alone with a one eyed, big shouldered, monster! Walking in the direction I saw her go I soon found myself back at the room with the dogs. Walking past the isle of caged dogs I came to a ladder that led down a hole.

Great.

"This must be the sewer." I said out loud, then sighed. " It should lead out of the city though."

Voices came from behind me and gave me no choice but to go down. I don't need to see more talking monsters. If that one could talk, what if these could too? I made my way down the slippery, cold iron ladder.

When I jumped onto the ground, I landed in a pool of wetness instead. It wasn't as bad as I had thought though. The voices echoed down the tunnel, clearer and more human sounding. It was Claire and that Leon guy.

"There's something about her that bothers me." She said not so trustingly.

"She just wants to get out of here, Claire, and she needs our help." He said.

"Ugh, men." Claire muttered, then added "You just want to impress her don't you."

Walking away before I could be seen, I smiled to myself.

"So, she went this way." I said, "It also seems that Leon has a thing for her. Too bad she doesn't seem to like him and is taken by that one dude she's looking for."

The water rippled under me as I walked down the tunnel. What if Miley and Timmy don't make it out? What is they are looking for me? Nah.. they wouldn't. Timmy was right, my…_gulp_…mother did have a key in this. Coming to a stop, I sighed.

More than that, I am angry. Mostly at myself. I was stupid and didn't think! Good Lord Shaylin… Start thinking before you act! I hate how my mom left us. I hate how my stupid quick decisions are most likely going to be the cause of us dying her in this undead city! I HATE how my dad walked out on us! AND I HATE IT THAT TIMMY WAS RIGHT!

My anger boiled over and my fists clenched. I drew my left hand back and struck the wall with the hardest punch I could muster up. I held back the scream of pain and grasped my hand. Bringing it to my chest I winced in pain.

"DAMMIT!" I grumbled, my right hand rubbing my left as I continued my way down the tunnel feeling sorry for myself.

Where are they now?


	11. Chapter 10

_**So I made this chapter a Timmy/ Miley Chapter and gave a little to Shaylin at the end. Only because I needed something to make the chapter longer. Hope you guys like it :). Tell me what you think :) . I did edit it but there is always room for more improvement! :D Enjoy and Au Revoir!**_

***Timmy's POV**

The metal screamed open as we burst through the doors of the Junior High School and was hoping to catch a break. We had ran all the way here from the garage place and my legs felt like jello while I am sure Miley's felt the same. She ran in behind me and slammed the doors shut, tired and disoriented. Laughing as she slid to the ground in front of them exhausted, I squatted down beside her.

"Why are you laughing?" She ask harshly between gasps of air. Smiling I shook my head with an eye roll.

"Why AREN'T you laughing?"

"BECAUSE WE NEARLY DIED!" She yelled between raspy coughs.

The door behind banged forward as thousands of zombies tried to push their way in.

"Shh!" I scolded in a whisper, "Do you want the ones in the building to hear you as well?"

She gave me a look of surprise. "They can hear? But they're dead! Only the muscles should be working."

"Well, since they barely noticed us until you screamed earlier" I accused with a sigh, then let out a little chuckle. "and your voice could already wake the naturally, they can."

"But.."

After we left the garage, Miley decided to attract every zombie within a mile radius of us after seeing someone from school that was in her and Shaylin's homeroom. Insisting that we save her, she tried to get the girls attention and was almost bitten instead. Yeah, I would've loved to save the girl if she wasn't one of the blood thirsty undead! But Heaven forbid someone listens to me. I told her the girl was dead, but how could a bullet filled shirt mean she's dead? Just because the shirt has bullets in it and there is blood everywhere doesn't mean she's dead. And how could Miley recognize her? She was so injured and unrecognizable!

"..and it's not my fault." She finished after a long speech that I had completely missed. Oh well.

"You totally right." I said sarcastically and emotionless, she got up while letting out a cough.

"Well, I think my breathing is mostly back to normal. So let's go." She said ignoring my sarcasticness.

To this day after two years I still don't get her. One day Miley is one person, and the next….well….I would say another person but there is no one on Earth like that. She just ignored my comment, which she never does, and got up after two minutes of rest. If this were P.E. class and we had just ran that much she would be out and hyperventilating. When I looked up her disgusted, sarcastic face was replaced with uneasiness.

"What's wrong?" I asked annoyed, with an eye role included.

"Nothing," She said, "Just want to get out of this creepy place."

"You went here for two years-"

"That's why it's creepy! So many bad memories," She paused. "and I don't want to think of what happened to the student's here and how young and innocent we were back then."

"Innocent?" I gasped out with a choke of laughter. "Is having a make out session in the hallway innocent?"

"You know what I mean." She said quietly, then began to head to the principals office.

The door was closed and locked when she tried to open it and the light in there kept flickering with a wire shortage. After trying to force the door open I gave up and sat down on the red bench in front of the office window where I had spent most of my seventh grade on. Miley was quiet while she stood in front of me with the look of worry on her face growing more intense.

"What if Shaylin doesn't make it?" She asked quietly.

I glanced over, not sure if I heard her right or not. "Miley, what-"

"What if she doesn't make it?" Her eyes began to tear up. "She can fight but even the cops who know what they're doing are dead!"

"She'll be fine. We know her and she isn't just going to give up"

"And her mother, if she were to die because that bitch left her here alone I would have to kill the woman myself." She said seriously, which scared me a little.

"She won't die-"

"And my parents!" She said as a tear finally rolled down her cheek. "They probably had part in this too. Who were we to send her out because of what her mom did when our parents helped too?"

"That was me who sent her out-"

"But I let her leave! Your dad built the wall and my parents worked with her mom so what if they had the same secret job?"

Walking over to her, I lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine but she quickly looked back down.

"Miley, they had nothing to do with you either. I don't think it matters-"

"Of course it matters!" She screamed as another tear rolled down her pink cheeks. "They were my parent's. Just because they didn't care doesn't mean I didn't love them! Even if they did such horrible things to me."

It sucks not to have parent's in your life, I went into a depression after I lost my mom. And now that my entire family is gone and I have no idea when I'm doing anymore.

_Did Shay and Miley go through this on their own? _I thought asked in disbelief.

"All my life I've wished they'd loved me." She buried her face in her hands. "I still do, but how can I hold on after what they've done? I don't want to give up, but…"

Her voice faded and she crouched down to her knees, sobbing. When Shay left, it must have been hard on Miley to see us fight and her just walk away and leave us. Yet, she keep it locked up on top of everything else. If it were me I'd probably be worse than this, and Shaylin had no choice but to hold it in after her dad left trying to keep it cool so her grieving mom's depression wouldn't get worse. Then her mom abandoned her.

Letting my arms wrap around her, I pulled her into a warm hug. Something Shay would've done if she where here. My voice was gone and me myself was rendered speechless. This is a side I have never seen before, not from Miley. Seeing her like this…..is strange.

"Wha-"

I tightened the hug. "Try not to focus on anything in the past." I said softly and trying to calm her down. "All that matters is that you're still here and have a chance to start over. Once we get out you, me, and Shaylin are going to find a nice apartment and graduate high school. We will carry out or lives as if nothing happened."

Her body tension lessened and the sobs got more quiet. Soon I found that the person I had been hugging for the past couple of minutes was hugging me back. These emotions would have to be let out more than just once, probably harsher too. Did I miss her feelings? Did she have me pick on her everyday, just so she could go home and easily cry it out later?

Looking up at me with a smile, she nodded. "I'd like that."

"I've already lost Shay for the time being, and I don't need to lose you."

_BANG!_

We jumped as the doors opened and voices suddenly burst from down the hallway and two men came around the corner. One looked like a police officer, but really high up in the force. And the other man…was sure wearing a lot of chains.

"So where the fuck is this girl?" The chained up one asked opening a door. The other one shushed him.

"LJ, be quite will ya?"

They were a weird pair as they began to check the rooms as the walked down the hallway towards us. Miley grew tense once their guns came into view and I squinted to see past the darkness. The guns were so big and probably fully armed. That's scary.

"Yo man, I see someone down there." He said pointing at us, the man beside him shot his gun up.

Miley took a step back and I quickly grabbed her hand as they shined a flashlight down just enough to see our figures. Then they slowly began to walk towards us with guns up. My body moved in front of hers, praying that they wouldn't shoot. And after giving me a shake of the head Miley stepped up beside me and sighed.

"I don't need to be comforted anymore, that's not how I roll."

After giving up trying to figure her out, I kept my eyes on them as they stopped just ten feet in front of us.

"They can talk now?" The man, LJ I think, asked surprised.

"Well," Miley said sarcastically, "considering were alive, yes, yes we can."

The officer lowered his gun and gave us a sorry-ish look. "Sorry guys, it's darker in here then we thought. Hard to tell what's what."

"Who the hell are these guys?" LJ but in, then was shushed by the officer.

"LJ, not in front of the kids-"

"Hey, chill man. I just wanna know who the fuck they are-"

"It's fine." I interrupted, not wanting to watch them argue.

Carlos Olivera looked over at Miley and I and must've noticed out age, because a shocked expression came over his face. He stepped forward to get a better look as the lamp in the office gave off a couple of seconds of light, then my eyes fell on the Umbrella badge's reflection just above his name. Miley grabbed my hand.

"It's okay." He said quickly, "We don't work for them. Not anymore."

"We?" Miley asked, and LJ snorted.

"I ain't no damn cop."

"We know that."

"The rest of the team are in the other areas of the school looking for this girl named Angela." Carlos said holding out his hand welcomingly, "I'm Carlos Olivera."

LJ gasped, "Wait, what do you mean, "we know"? You think I'm not cop material?"

"Timmy, and this is Miley." I took his hand, "But why are you looking for her? Is she family?"

"We need to get her before sunrise so we can all get out of here. Then tell the real story about Raccoon City."

"Why before sunrise when-"

"Cause shits gunna go down if we don't!" LJ said impatiently.

"Why?"

"What kind of shit?"

They gave Miley a weird look like she had just killed someone. Girls her age don't cuss, it's considered inappropriate since she's only 15. She sighed in annoyance. Kids cussed all the time a school, Shay's a rare case.

"High school."

"Angela Ashford's father works for Umbrella," He explained, "if we get her out of the school safely and to her dad before sunrise, then he will tell us how to get out of the city. Umbrella doesn't want to virus to get out and let the world know what they did. So they plan to end the virus for good."

"How?" She asked.

"At dawn a missile will be shot at the city, completely destroying it."

*Shaylin POV

By the time the pain had stopped my left hand had swollen, and was getting worse. Man, how hard did I hit that wall? After carefully sliding my hand into my pocket so I wouldn't be tempted to use it, pain shot through my legs. The rocks had scratched them so bad that they were stinging and the dried blood was washing into the water.

The liquid splashed around my legs as I walked through it, and by this time I couldn't hear the voices of Leon and Claire anymore. The loud noise of rushing water got louder so every once in a while when there was a loud enough noise to hear I would jump. But it would always be trash from a nearby drain. My left hand tingled till it finally went numb.

The tunnel was dark and my feet were getting wrinkly and soaked. My head began to hurt and my vision blurred. Sounds like a nice trip through the park! But it's not. A loud croak came from behind me and sent a chill up my spine. I didn't think frogs lived in the sewers, well, loud ones.

Something knocked into my legs and pushed me to the ground. My foot make a cracking noise as I fell to the ground and hit the water with a splash.

"He- HOLY SHIT!"

Behind me was a frog, and I mean a HUGE frog! About as big as a dog this thing croaked again at me, sending a shiver through my entire body. Something moved below my feet, and sent my foot into pain as it was bending my ankle.

The zombie raised out of the water, followed by more. Then more frogs began to gather until a mob was in front of me. After making it to my feet I began to back up away from them. My hand held up the gun and shot two bullets soaring into their legs to slow them down. I could win this!

The fight ended with me taking off in the other direction with two frogs chasing me.


	12. Chapter 11

Panic spread through my body as the monsters got closer. In addition, a tingling sensation crawled down my spine like ants. They were closer now. The floor underneath began to shake as my mind threw in false images. The breaths I needed to survive became short and staccato much like my mind. All hope seemed to die as the wall appeared in front of me.

The past few hours have been nothing but fear. The fear of dieing is stronger now. We all expect death to come, but not this way. Thinking of all the times this night has given me the chance of that cruel fate makes my faith in surviving very slim. The roar of the mob behind me threatened to kill, my eyesight failing. Feeling around for an exit, my breath stopped.

However, all of that went away with the metal bar against the wall beside me.

With a leap of joy, my good hand felt around until it skimmed past the rust bar again. Hanging on tightly my feet pushed me up the levels of iron until the zombies could not reach anymore. A smile spread across my face and my heartbeat went back to its original beat. _I am never going to doubt karma again! _I happily thought. A sudden scream stopped my feet in their tracks.

A little girl stood there behind the mob of monsters, face pale and fear stricken. Seeing her there, alone my eyes watched the mob turn towards her. They charged. She backed up and raced against the waters current to get out. The water knocked her down and a zombie grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop!" Letting go of the ladder my body fell until my feet touched the ground. "Leave her alone!"

Reading my mind, the gun shot out of my pocket in to my hands and shot at the undead souls. She covered her ears as the one grabbing her hit the waters surface. More raised out of the water and my gun clicked repeatedly. Not a single shot had fired. In terror, she ran away from the monsters, and me not waiting for me to help her.

"Wait!" My voice pleaded while I ran past the bodies. "You can't be by yourself in a place like this!"

Ignoring me, she climbed in to an indention in the tunnel where a door was.

Gunshots rang throughout the tunnel system and the crowd of zombies in front of me began to drop. Not waiting to see what it was I pushed passed the others and climbed back up the ladder. My right hand was cramping as the undead reached out towards my sore foot. Leon and Claire came around the corner knocking the monsters down, looking for a way out.

There voices echoed around me as they talked about which route to take. Sherry came in to the conversation and a smile played across my lips. They were looking for her, and Claire hurried past Leon towards the door. The same one Sherry had gone through. It made me happy to know she was not very alone. If they had made it this far then she was safe.

Air began to spin around me as the fans in the vent turned on. The shards of metal were a deathtrap waiting to happen. Making my way back down the ladder once again, I decided to rest after a couple of steps. _BOOM!_ A crash came from down the hall and my balance wavered. The rustling of the water caught my attention as the shadow cast on the wall got bigger.

With my body back up the ladder hidden by the wall and sound of the fan I watched quietly as it rounded the corner. A giant, metal man came from the corner where they once were. Walking past me it pulled the metal bars and ripped them off the hinges, finishing them with a throw to the side. Continuing its search, it walked down the hall, which led to the same area as Leon and Claire.

I hope they do not run into him, or Timmy and Miley.

I thought as the loud noises it made vanished without a trace.

The fan blew in my face with great force, making it hard to breath. The metal gun shook in my right hand as I shot a bullet at the core of the fan. With a clank, it broke apart and the wind ceased.

Climbing through the circular hole in the wall, I grabbed the ladder on the other side and made my way down. The sound of rushing water came from the down the hall and my ears began to ache. Opening the door across the hall the big metal sheet screeched open.

The door creaked open and the sound of rushing water disappeared as the next room swallowed me. It was huge! The cement covered most of the room except for one area in the ground where water was seeping through. An elevated area covered the bridge above it leading to the next room about a foot above ground. Behind me, there was a definite _click._

Dropping to the ground, I swung my injured foot back into the person behind me. With all my weight on one foot so the other would not suffer, I hit the person in the leg. They caught themselves and struck me on my injured left arm above my elbow. Pain shot through my entire left side all the way into my lung.

Ignoring the pain, we both shot up to our feet and he threw a punch at me. I stepped to the side getting a firm grip on his wrist. After stepping through and under his locked arm, I grabbed the gun then pulled his arm back behind him. It all ended with a sharp kick to the ground by me.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered with a cough. "You win this round-" There was a hint of humor in his voice that disappeared as soon as his eyes met mine. "You're not Mellissa."

My body flinched, "No, no I'm not."

He relaxed with a sigh in disappointment, obviously expecting her to attack him instead of me. I held the gun up as he took a step towards me.

"Hold it." I ordered, "Who are you?"

With an eye roll, he shook his head. "Guess it doesn't matter now." He held out his hand. "The names Jake."

"Your nametag says James."

"But James is such a formal name." A chuckle escaped his lips, "You're a very observant little girl."

"Are you trying to get shot?"

"You wouldn't shoot a harmless man would you?"

"Depends on how harmless you are." I concluded with a sly grin, he narrowed his eyes at me. "And that's decided by the little girl holding a gun at your face."

"Do I know you?" He questioned while getting a better look at me, "You look familiar-"

There was a scream and a woman ran in here wearing a lab coat like James. Her hair was short and blond with tired shadow around her eyes. Her name read Annette Birkin; I just hoped she was not a monster too.

"Jake, it's William, he's gone!" She said frantically between breaths. He tried to calm her down. "But where could he have gone? He was injured pretty badly."

"I found an empty G vial."

"No," He said in denial. "William wouldn't do that."

My voice came out horse.

"Um, I saw him."

"Where is he?" She rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Is he alright? How-"

The fact I was here made her stop and ask, "Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Shaylin."

"Last name, and where are your parents?"

"My mom is currently unavailable and" _cough _"my last name is Mendel."

Her eyes widened as she looked back at Jake with worry. The sound of water running filled the room. Jake's eyes studied mine and then glanced up at to see her still worried. He walked over to me to get a closer look and sighed while she let go over my arms. It was beginning to irritate me.

"Okay, I get it!" I yelled. "My mother isn't the best person in the world right now. But she took care of me until the end, now I have no relation to her."

"Melisa's dead?" She asked shocked.

"To me, yes. But to the world, no." My throat cleared. "Sadly."

Mrs. Birkin decided to change the subject. "Where did you see my husband?"

"Well" I said scratching my scalp. Feeling bad for being so rude to someone who lost a loved one, my throat dried. "He looked pretty bad…"

"He's a monster isn't he?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Like it was broken, and then quickly was replaced with rage. "That idiot! He should have known not to use 'G' when it had not been tested on a human. 'G' is too unstable for a human to handle and cares only about infecting more people with the same bloodline-"

Her face paled and fear shined in her eyes. "Sherry!"

That girl I saw earlier was Sherry. I just know it. Hell, they look just alike! What if Leon and Claire didn't make it in time? That thing was huge! William will kill them then take Sherry and-. SHIT! This is all my fault for not going after her.

"It's all my fault!" My thoughts flowed out of my mouth. "I saw her running from the zombies, but I saw a friend of mine chasing after her so I thought she'd be safe. But that thing will kill them! They have no chance-"

"William must be after her! Oh God." She said ignoring my cries. Then got up onto her feet. "I must go."

"W-wait!" I stammered, but she ignored me and slammed the door behind her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Jake said. "She shouldn't have left Sherry alone in the police station."

"B- But I could've done something, anything really. She was right there scared and helpless, all alone and I left her." This sucks. "Why can't I learn to think clearly?"

"It's her fault. Mother's shouldn't leave their children alone. It's cruel. SO CRUEL!"

After his madness went out, we sat down there in silence until my emotions settled. While my tears dried, I glanced over at him, and sighed. He looked stressed, but then again everyone is. It was awkward sitting alone in a room with a random stranger. Here I am in a room with a man around the age of twenty and my friends are out their dieing.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, breaking the silence. His head shot up and our eyes met. "I shouldn't have yelled like that. Especially when it's my problem to deal with."

His eye's widened. "What-"

"She lost her husband, and now her daughter's life is at stake." I continued, lowering my head. "It isn't right. I guess… I guess I've changed more than I realized."

He sighed. "I should apologize too for losing my temper. My mom raised me herself also. So seeing someone else going through the same thing, it's sad."

"Oh no, no, no!" I said shocked. "Don't get sad over me. I'm fine; my friends took care of me. And now they are out there looking for me."

"Where did they go? Did they lose you?" He asked.

"More like I lost them." Pause. "Never leave your friends for anything."

"They got too protective?" He asked, "I know the feeling."

I smiled. "You know-"

A sting went up my back as a loud croak came from behind us. Wincing at the pain, I shot them a glare and pulled out my gun. Jake began to attack them with his hands one by one while I shot. The frogs croaked then retreated into the water. Confused I put my gun down as the last frog jumped into the dark liquid.

Footsteps came from around the corner along with panting and screeches. The thuds got louder, the steps themselves faster. Amphibian like creatures ran into the room and charged at us ready to kill. My blood went cold.

Jake jumped at one and got thrown back into the wall. The other ran up and scratched me on the side. Blood ran down my torn shirt. The ground met my face with a harsh welcome. It leaned over me and drew its long arms back. The long claws twitched as it lunged for me.

The pain never came. Jake had rammed into the monster sending it flying into the water. He helped me up and gave me his shoulder to balance on. We ran across the room towards the door.

One grabbed his foot and pulled him out from under me. My weight pushed the door open and sent me back to the ground. I began to crawl away but was grabbed from behind by one of those things.

"NO!"

Jake wrapped his arms around its neck and pulled it off of me.

"Go Shaylin!" He yelled, pulling it back more. I refused.

"But you can't fight them alone! I can help-"

"I got this! You need to go before you get killed." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I got this!"

"Well, at least take your gun." I said tossing it to him once I got the chance. The door slowly began to close.

"Hey Shay."

I turned around just in time to see his face.

"See ya down the road."

The door shut and a series of gunshots echoed from the other side. Before my mind decided to go back I ran down the hall, regret eating me away inside.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Miley's POV_**

"They can't do that!" I exclaimed making them jump. "There are hundreds of people out there, human lives-"

"It doesn't matter to them." He interjected with a sigh. "And thousands are already dead."

Timmy placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me to sit down. LJ said nothing while we sat down on the bench in front of them. The light in the office went out and their flashlight served in its place. The silence was painful. It's funny, I never thought silence could be this loud, if that makes sense.

"Man we gotta go." LJ said urgently. "We need to find this damned girl before its too late."

"Come on, we can't just leave them here."

"Hey," I said. "We may be sophomores, but when it comes to this we are actually okay. We've made it this far alive."

"Fine, whatever." LJ said trying to speed things up. "We got to go get the others anyways."

"Who are the others?" Timmy asked, which made LJ go silent to think.

"There's a cop, Jill Valentine I think, and some news reported chick." His finger snapped. "Oh, and his buddy!"

Hope filled Timmy's eyes once he heard Jill's name. It's like he's in love with her! Yeah she's cool and all but if she knew a way out she would've been long gone by now. Now he'll want to go with them. We can't just go with them and leave. Not with Shay out there-

"Miley," Timmy asked as my body froze. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Shay, she's still out there. She doesn't know about the missile!"

He didn't even give himself time to think it over before he turned to them.

"Sorry guys. We've got a member of our own we need to find." He turned towards me.

The stood there waiting for us to explain who it is we are missing. But with out a warning we took off down the hall away from them. It was the only way too loose them. LJ tried to grab my hand but missed as we ran around the corner away from them. His voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Come on man! We need to go after-"

"Wasn't it you who wanted them to go?" Pause. "One of their friends is missing and was left behind. If it were me, well I'd be doing the same thing."

After hearing that I looked over and watched as Timmy let a smile spread across his face. He had finally made the right decision. Our feet echoed in unison as we ran towards the back of the building. That way we could get to Shay faster than going around.

Someone's scream came from the stairwell. Whoever is belonged too, it was too late now.

Bursting through the doors we ran down the hallway and something reached out and grabbed my ankle. It yanked me back and I fell onto the cold, hard floor. A zombie made it's way towards me hungrily while others emerged from the shadows. Death reached out for me.

"TIMMY!" I cried, hoping it wasn't too late. A dead high school boy grabbed my leg. He was my friends boyfriend.

"Miley!" Timmy grabbed my hand and kicked them off of me.

We ran up the staircase to the second floor. The math and science classes were in the main hallway. My third hour was open so we ran into the room and closed the door shut behind us. Leaving the mob on the other side banging at the thin door. It could give away any second.

Maybe there was something we could use as a weapon. That's what we were hoping for anyways. Good thing everything was falling into place. A hand punched through the door's window getting me in the shoulder.

"Hurry," Timmy ordered using a desk leg to break the glass. "Out the window!"

The space was tight but I managed to get through quickly. My hands rubbed against the glass shards on the roofs awning under the window cutting them up. The awning led all the way around the building to the back road which will lead to Main St.

A crash came from behind as the door gave out. The monsters came rushing through after me, aching for a bite. We ran down the awning with the windows down the wall all breaking. More zombies poured out of the windows and began chasing after us. Timmy ran ahead and jumped off.

He landed safely onto the ground and held up his hands out for me.

"Jump!"

"I can't! You know I'm afraid of heights!" I said as they grew closer.

"It's either jump or die!" He yelled, "Don't worry! I'll catch you."

"But-"

"Trust me!"

Timmy's POV

A nod was all I got from her as she disappeared from me sight. Then she appeared again ready to jump off. She was doing a run and jump so she couldn't back out. Several of the undead grabbed her and followed as she jumped off.

One the way down they let go and fell around me. She landed safely in my hands with her eyes closed. Not waiting to put her down, I ran down the street as crows took flight. She was lighter than I expected but I couldn't stop now. The zombies were after us already.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

The announcement rang over the city.

We are so stupid! That's probably the first place she went and has been there all along. When they announced it earlier we didn't hear exactly what it said because we didn't listen. Miley kept her eyes covered as I ran past several more zombies. That jump really scared her big time.

Something warm against my chest began to spread, and red stained ran throughout my tee-shirt. One of the zombies had got her in the shoulder. Badly. A tear rolled down her cheek as I jumped over a cop helmet. Her body landed against mine where her wound was and sent pain through her. I know this because when I landed she tensed up and more blood oozed out.

"Don't worry Miles," I said crossing over to the second block. " We're almost there."

She nodded and clung to me.

A few minutes later we were at the gates to the station. They creaked open as I ran towards the steps and sat her down. Giving her a pat I closed the gate back so the undead couldn't get in. She lowered her hands and looked over at me. Her eyes were red. She must have been crying more than I realized. I felt a breeze go against my tear wet arm. That explains a lot.

The blue in her eyes sparkled when the light above us shined brighter then lowered back to almost nothing. My gaze landed on her shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Is it that bad?"

"HELL YEAH!" I said running over to her. My hand pulled back the ripped clothing sticking over the wound. I sucked in a breath. "Oh God, are you alright?"

She nodded then winced as I pulled another piece of cloth off. Grabbing the collar on the end of my now ragged and ripped jeans, I pulled off a long strip of cloth from both sides and tied them together. A cry came from inside her mouth as she bit back her lips. The cloth easily wrapped around the wound and tied into a perfect not. Health class had some benefits. The guest speaker was a paramedic and taught us how to dress wounds.

With a smile she sighed. "I'm alright now. Thanks, Timmy." A laugh escaped her lips. "What was that line from Romeo and Juliet? The one Mercutio said to Romeo when he got hurt?"

I smiled. "Tis but a scratch." and with my clean hand I wiped the tears and bloody hair from her eyes. She laughed. "Only you would remember that line."

I snorted. "Only you would remember that movie."

She took in a breath and coughed it back out.

"Asshole.." She said weakly.

"Bitch."

With a giggle she slowly sat up and I held her back down. "You need to rest for a while."

"Timmy I'm fine. It's already stopped hurting." She said happily. Then sat back up.

After helping her up, I gave her my shoulder to lean on. Kicking the door open I drug her inside and laid her down against the statue. Ripping another piece of cloth off I used it to get the rest of the blood off of us. I was now in shorts.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked, seeing that the cloth had bled through already. She nodded, and helped herself up.

"I'm sure. They didn't bite me." She explained walking towards the door. "One of them grabbed my shoulder and ripped my skin open when it hit the ground beside me once you caught me."

She opened the door to our left and smiled back at me.

"Now, let's go find Shaylin."

_***This chapter is unedited. Sorry :'( . I tried to edit as much as I could for tonight but wanted to still post it online. :) Enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Miley's POV_**

"They can't do that!" I exclaimed making them jump. "There are hundreds of people out there, human lives-"

"It doesn't matter to them." He interjected with a sigh. "And thousands are already dead."

Timmy placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me to sit down. LJ said nothing while we sat down on the bench in front of them. The light in the office went out and their flashlight served in its place. The silence was painful. It's funny, I never thought silence could be this loud, if that makes sense.

"Man we gotta go." LJ said urgently. "We need to find this damned girl before its too late."

"Come on, we can't just leave them here."

"Hey," I said. "We may be sophomores, but when it comes to this we are actually okay. We've made it this far alive."

"Fine, whatever." LJ said trying to speed things up. "We got to go get the others anyways."

"Who are the others?" Timmy asked, which made LJ go silent to think.

"There's a cop, Jill Valentine I think, and some news reported chick." His finger snapped. "Oh, and his buddy!"

Hope filled Timmy's eyes once he heard Jill's name. It's like he's in love with her! Yeah she's cool and all but if she knew a way out she would've been long gone by now. Now he'll want to go with them. We can't just go with them and leave. Not with Shay out there-

"Miley," Timmy asked as my body froze. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Shay, she's still out there. She doesn't know about the missile!"

He didn't even give himself time to think it over before he turned to them.

"Sorry guys. We've got a member of our own we need to find." He turned towards me.

The stood there waiting for us to explain who it is we are missing. But with out a warning we took off down the hall away from them. It was the only way too loose them. LJ tried to grab my hand but missed as we ran around the corner away from them. His voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Come on man! We need to go after-"

"Wasn't it you who wanted them to go?" Pause. "One of their friends is missing and was left behind. If it were me, well I'd be doing the same thing."

After hearing that I looked over and watched as Timmy let a smile spread across his face. He had finally made the right decision. Our feet echoed in unison as we ran towards the back of the building. That way we could get to Shay faster than going around.

Someone's scream came from the stairwell. Whoever is belonged too, it was too late now.

Bursting through the doors we ran down the hallway and something reached out and grabbed my ankle. It yanked me back and I fell onto the cold, hard floor. A zombie made it's way towards me hungrily while others emerged from the shadows. Death reached out for me.

"TIMMY!" I cried, hoping it wasn't too late. A dead high school boy grabbed my leg. He was my friends boyfriend.

"Miley!" Timmy grabbed my hand and kicked them off of me.

We ran up the staircase to the second floor. The math and science classes were in the main hallway. My third hour was open so we ran into the room and closed the door shut behind us. Leaving the mob on the other side banging at the thin door. It could give away any second.

Maybe there was something we could use as a weapon. That's what we were hoping for anyways. Good thing everything was falling into place. A hand punched through the door's window getting me in the shoulder.

"Hurry," Timmy ordered using a desk leg to break the glass. "Out the window!"

The space was tight but I managed to get through quickly. My hands rubbed against the glass shards on the roofs awning under the window cutting them up. The awning led all the way around the building to the back road which will lead to Main St.

A crash came from behind as the door gave out. The monsters came rushing through after me, aching for a bite. We ran down the awning with the windows down the wall all breaking. More zombies poured out of the windows and began chasing after us. Timmy ran ahead and jumped off.

He landed safely onto the ground and held up his hands out for me.

"Jump!"

"I can't! You know I'm afraid of heights!" I said as they grew closer.

"It's either jump or die!" He yelled, "Don't worry! I'll catch you."

"But-"

"Trust me!"

Timmy's POV

A nod was all I got from her as she disappeared from me sight. Then she appeared again ready to jump off. She was doing a run and jump so she couldn't back out. Several of the undead grabbed her and followed as she jumped off.

One the way down they let go and fell around me. She landed safely in my hands with her eyes closed. Not waiting to put her down, I ran down the street as crows took flight. She was lighter than I expected but I couldn't stop now. The zombies were after us already.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

The announcement rang over the city.

We are so stupid! That's probably the first place she went and has been there all along. When they announced it earlier we didn't hear exactly what it said because we didn't listen. Miley kept her eyes covered as I ran past several more zombies. That jump really scared her big time.

Something warm against my chest began to spread, and red stained ran throughout my tee-shirt. One of the zombies had got her in the shoulder. Badly. A tear rolled down her cheek as I jumped over a cop helmet. Her body landed against mine where her wound was and sent pain through her. I know this because when I landed she tensed up and more blood oozed out.

"Don't worry Miles," I said crossing over to the second block. " We're almost there."

She nodded and clung to me.

A few minutes later we were at the gates to the station. They creaked open as I ran towards the steps and sat her down. Giving her a pat I closed the gate back so the undead couldn't get in. She lowered her hands and looked over at me. Her eyes were red. She must have been crying more than I realized. I felt a breeze go against my tear wet arm. That explains a lot.

The blue in her eyes sparkled when the light above us shined brighter then lowered back to almost nothing. My gaze landed on her shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Is it that bad?"

"HELL YEAH!" I said running over to her. My hand pulled back the ripped clothing sticking over the wound. I sucked in a breath. "Oh God, are you alright?"

She nodded then winced as I pulled another piece of cloth off. Grabbing the collar on the end of my now ragged and ripped jeans, I pulled off a long strip of cloth from both sides and tied them together. A cry came from inside her mouth as she bit back her lips. The cloth easily wrapped around the wound and tied into a perfect not. Health class had some benefits. The guest speaker was a paramedic and taught us how to dress wounds.

With a smile she sighed. "I'm alright now. Thanks, Timmy." A laugh escaped her lips. "What was that line from Romeo and Juliet? The one Mercutio said to Romeo when he got hurt?"

I smiled. "Tis but a scratch." and with my clean hand I wiped the tears and bloody hair from her eyes. She laughed. "Only you would remember that line."

I snorted. "Only you would remember that movie."

She took in a breath and coughed it back out.

"Asshole.." She said weakly.

"Bitch."

With a giggle she slowly sat up and I held her back down. "You need to rest for a while."

"Timmy I'm fine. It's already stopped hurting." She said happily. Then sat back up.

After helping her up, I gave her my shoulder to lean on. Kicking the door open I drug her inside and laid her down against the statue. Ripping another piece of cloth off I used it to get the rest of the blood off of us. I was now in shorts.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked, seeing that the cloth had bled through already. She nodded, and helped herself up.

"I'm sure. They didn't bite me." She explained walking towards the door. "One of them grabbed my shoulder and ripped my skin open when it hit the ground beside me once you caught me."

She opened the door to our left and smiled back at me.

"Now, let's go find Shaylin."

_***This chapter is unedited. Sorry :'( . I tried to edit as much as I could for tonight but wanted to still post it online. :) Enjoy!**_


	15. Chapter 14

Timmy's POV

Miley was getting worse. The blood had seeped through the cloth already and was running down her ragged shirt. Still she kept walking, refusing any form of help I had to offer. And every once in a while you would hear her breaths get short and harsh. I told her she needed to rest and that the wound was getting worse, but she precluded believing it.

Eventually, her body gave out and went stumbling into the wall. I caught her before she hit the ground and forced her to lean on me. The hallway got quiet and we walked into a room with an elevator. It was a little rusty, but should get us to the basement. After all, this was just a police station. The basement shouldn't be that big.

Sitting her down on the floor of the elevator, I let her rest while it lowered us down to the basement. Moans came from zombies above us as we came to a stop. One landed on the other side of the caged roof above us, making Miley jump. We waited for a second before opening the door so she could catch her breath.

She got back up and her feet and gave me a weak smile.

"I've got it from here."

With a nod, I led the way into the dark hallway. All kinds of smells filled our nostrils in a cool breeze. Miley gasped when we walked into the room with dead dogs everywhere. Dogs were her weakness, and made tears come easily. I took her hand and pulled her past the kennel towards a ladder that seemed to lead down into the sewer. There are two known kennels at the police station; this must have been the other room that they kept in the basement.

"Do you think Shay is down there?" I asked her, peering down into the black hole. She shrugged, which made the wound send pain through her.

"We've been yelling every since we got here, she would've replied immediately if she had heard."

I sighed, "Okay, let's go down-"

"Wait, are you nuts?" She asked backing up slowly. "I'm not going down there!"

"Miles, Shaylin could be down there. She would do the same for you!"

"Let's just wait a while, just a little longer, and then we can go down there." She said calming down a bit.

"Why-"

"Monsters could be down there! You never know with Umbrella, one minute its zombies then the next monsters."

"Fine, we will wait for a couple of minutes." I said leaning against the wall. "I know your injured and all, but Shay might not have a couple of minutes."

"Don't talk like that." She said bleakly, "You were getting on to me for that earlier and now you're doing it. Stop it."

The next second she was falling towards the ground. Her injured shoulder hit the corner of the wall and her head hit the floor. A croak came from behind and a shiver went up her spine. She cried out in enormous pain with one hand grabbing her shoulder. The monster behind us sent its tongue flying at me and struck my leg.

A paralyzing sting went up me as it growled.

"Let's go. Your couple minutes are up." I said grabbing her hand.

The ladder creaked as she went down first with me going after. I pulled the ladder's cover over us so the thing wouldn't follow. Shaylin must have heard that, because Miley's voice from her scream echoed down the tunnels. Hopping off I looked up to see the red monster leave.

Another scream came from down the hall.

"Miley! What's wrong?" I asked.

"That wasn't me." She said turning in the sounds direction.

A little girl down the hall looked towards us and gave out a little cry out again. She took off running in the other direction. Miley's eyes widened and then took off down the hall after her, with me trailing behind. Our feet splashed through the water as we turned the corner and looked for traces of the girl.

"Stop, please!" Miley pleaded, taking off once again.

I followed them around another corner and ended up running into Miley. My body fell into the water, as she stood there, unfazed from the impact. Worry filled her eyes, and she began to stammer.

"But...I...s-saw her! She was here!"

"I know." I said hoarsely, rubbing my tailbone. "I saw her too.

But she could've gone anywhere, and right now our focus is finding Shay."

Footsteps in the water came from down the tunnel. The light above us only reached far enough to see something shiny. Something hit me in the gut and sent me back into the wall. Miley rushed over and helped me gain my balance back. Going over towards the dry sidewalk, a metal handle shined at us. Miley picked the gun up.

"The hell-"

Something grabbed my pants in back and pulled down. I looked behind me to see nothing, and gave Miley a weird look.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

A body began to rise out of the water.

"That!"

Shaking my pants loose I grabbed Miley's hand and hauled ass down the tunnel. Behind us, dozens of zombie came out of the shadows towards us. Some with helmets on. One was holding a flashlight and chunked it towards us. It hit the pole next to my head and hit the floor. I stopped to grab it and Miley shook her head in amazement.

"Did that thing just throw something at us?" She asked rather loudly. "Could they have thrown the gun?"

"It's possible!" I answered after seeing a police officer among them.

"But how?"

We took off running down the hall.

"Well, when people die, they hold on to things tighter. They must have a good enough grip to hang on to heavy things." I said between breaths. Miley coughed.

"Well at least they can't shoot!"

Down the hall was a large opening and the water was getting deeper. Water was pouring over the entrance blocking our way. Coming to a stop Miley slid between the cement wall and the rushing current, making it to the other side. Following behind her, I made it through and climbed onto the higher level of ground where the undead couldn't reach.

Miley took my hand and let me help her out of the water as they came rushing through. One reached up and grabbed her foot, not wanting to let go of a snack. Taking my gun out with one hand I quickly shot it back into the water and pulled her up safely.

More rushed through band began to pile up on top of one another making a bridge that led right to us. Holding the gun in her hand, she slowly put it up and shot one in the head. Jumping from the noise, she winced at the knock back it gave her injured shoulder. She handed me her gun and let he work the two while she ran behind me.

I kept shooting, missing every other bullet because of my terrible aim. The sound attracted more from the tunnel and after a couple of more shots a click came from the two. Empty.

"Damn!" I yelled, and then retreated to help Miley up to higher ground. The dog-like red monster from the ladder incident earlier jumped behind us, and got Miley in her shoulder. The blow sent her flying into the wall again.

Its attention turned towards me and it jumped back. Getting a good angle, it shot me in the chest and ripped my shirt in the process. The rip dangled in a strip and blood ran down my chest, making the zombies left who couldn't get up reach out for me. Eventually more came from the tunnel in packs.

They surrounded us.

"Miley!"

Gunshot echoed from in front of me and one body fell onto me. Landing on the ground I watched out of the corners of my eyes as a red laser sped past them. Miley used her legs behind me to kick the one behind me into the water, even though she too was on the ground in pain from the strike.

A zombie rushed towards her and she rolled farther away to put some distance between them. More followed past me towards her, not smelling me under the dead body. Kicking the body off me, I jumped up and hurled myself between the hordes as it covered Miley from my sight.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

The one that grabbed me was grabbed from behind and arms wrapped around its neck. With a crack they arms snapped it neck and it fell to the ground. The others around me began to fall into the water after being kicked. More gunshots echoed through my head and all of them were dead.

Miley stood there taking beep breaths, then fell to the ground. My eyes widened and I crawled over to her. Her breaths were now short and harsh again. Holding her in my arms, I sat her up so she could breathe better. I began checking her arms and legs for bites.

"That ended quickly."

I jumped and looked up at a woman, who was putting her gun up into its holster.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding Miley tighter. The corners of her lips turned up.

"A friend."

Miley began to stir and tried to sit up. Carefully raising her up, I asked her if she was okay and checked her shoulder. The woman walked over to us and examined her wounds. "Was she bit?"

I quickly shook my head. "No! She was torn open back at the junior high a couple of hours ago. And that creature-" My voice faded as I searched alarmingly for the creature.

"It's taken care of." She said taking out some first aide stuff. She began to unwrap the cloth and let out a "Hmmm."

"That's quite a scratch."

Nodding I let her replace the bandages, watching her every move. She gave Miley a pain reliever and some first aide spray. Soon she was back to her old self and was able to sit up on her own. The woman leaned against the wall quietly.

"So, I take it your looking for a girl about her height, dark brown hair, thinks she can handle everything." She said not in a question type voice.

Miley sucked in a breath in excitement, but coughed. "Where is she?"

"Don't know." She said emotionless, "It's been a while."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"She had a run in with the same type of monster you saw earlier. I saved her life." Pause. "More than once."

A bang came from the room next door, making Miley and me jump.

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything Resident Evil. I do own Timmy, Miley, and Shaylin. Mellissa, Jake, and every other character not mentioned in Resident Evil can't be claimed since the Umbrella Corporation has already claimed them. lol.


	16. Chapter 15

Timmy's POV

Miley was getting worse. The blood had seeped through the cloth already and was running down her ragged shirt. Still she kept walking, refusing any form of help I had to offer. And every once in a while you would hear her breaths get short and harsh. I told her she needed to rest and that the wound was getting worse, but she precluded believing it.

Eventually, her body gave out and went stumbling into the wall. I caught her before she hit the ground and forced her to lean on me. The hallway got quiet and we walked into a room with an elevator. It was a little rusty, but should get us to the basement. After all, this was just a police station. The basement shouldn't be that big.

Sitting her down on the floor of the elevator, I let her rest while it lowered us down to the basement. Moans came from zombies above us as we came to a stop. One landed on the other side of the caged roof above us, making Miley jump. We waited for a second before opening the door so she could catch her breath.

She got back up and her feet and gave me a weak smile.

"I've got it from here."

With a nod, I led the way into the dark hallway. All kinds of smells filled our nostrils in a cool breeze. Miley gasped when we walked into the room with dead dogs everywhere. Dogs were her weakness, and made tears come easily. I took her hand and pulled her past the kennel towards a ladder that seemed to lead down into the sewer. There are two known kennels at the police station; this must have been the other room that they kept in the basement.

"Do you think Shay is down there?" I asked her, peering down into the black hole. She shrugged, which made the wound send pain through her.

"We've been yelling every since we got here, she would've replied immediately if she had heard."

I sighed, "Okay, let's go down-"

"Wait, are you nuts?" She asked backing up slowly. "I'm not going down there!"

"Miles, Shaylin could be down there. She would do the same for you!"

"Let's just wait a while, just a little longer, and then we can go down there." She said calming down a bit.

"Why-"

"Monsters could be down there! You never know with Umbrella, one minute its zombies then the next monsters."

"Fine, we will wait for a couple of minutes." I said leaning against the wall. "I know your injured and all, but Shay might not have a couple of minutes."

"Don't talk like that." She said bleakly, "You were getting on to me for that earlier and now you're doing it. Stop it."

The next second she was falling towards the ground. Her injured shoulder hit the corner of the wall and her head hit the floor. A croak came from behind and a shiver went up her spine. She cried out in enormous pain with one hand grabbing her shoulder. The monster behind us sent its tongue flying at me and struck my leg.

A paralyzing sting went up me as it growled.

"Let's go. Your couple minutes are up." I said grabbing her hand.

The ladder creaked as she went down first with me going after. I pulled the ladder's cover over us so the thing wouldn't follow. Shaylin must have heard that, because Miley's voice from her scream echoed down the tunnels. Hopping off I looked up to see the red monster leave.

Another scream came from down the hall.

"Miley! What's wrong?" I asked.

"That wasn't me." She said turning in the sounds direction.

A little girl down the hall looked towards us and gave out a little cry out again. She took off running in the other direction. Miley's eyes widened and then took off down the hall after her, with me trailing behind. Our feet splashed through the water as we turned the corner and looked for traces of the girl.

"Stop, please!" Miley pleaded, taking off once again.

I followed them around another corner and ended up running into Miley. My body fell into the water, as she stood there, unfazed from the impact. Worry filled her eyes, and she began to stammer.

"But...I...s-saw her! She was here!"

"I know." I said hoarsely, rubbing my tailbone. "I saw her too.

But she could've gone anywhere, and right now our focus is finding Shay."

Footsteps in the water came from down the tunnel. The light above us only reached far enough to see something shiny. Something hit me in the gut and sent me back into the wall. Miley rushed over and helped me gain my balance back. Going over towards the dry sidewalk, a metal handle shined at us. Miley picked the gun up.

"The hell-"

Something grabbed my pants in back and pulled down. I looked behind me to see nothing, and gave Miley a weird look.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

A body began to rise out of the water.

"That!"

Shaking my pants loose I grabbed Miley's hand and hauled ass down the tunnel. Behind us, dozens of zombie came out of the shadows towards us. Some with helmets on. One was holding a flashlight and chunked it towards us. It hit the pole next to my head and hit the floor. I stopped to grab it and Miley shook her head in amazement.

"Did that thing just throw something at us?" She asked rather loudly. "Could they have thrown the gun?"

"It's possible!" I answered after seeing a police officer among them.

"But how?"

We took off running down the hall.

"Well, when people die, they hold on to things tighter. They must have a good enough grip to hang on to heavy things." I said between breaths. Miley coughed.

"Well at least they can't shoot!"

Down the hall was a large opening and the water was getting deeper. Water was pouring over the entrance blocking our way. Coming to a stop Miley slid between the cement wall and the rushing current, making it to the other side. Following behind her, I made it through and climbed onto the higher level of ground where the undead couldn't reach.

Miley took my hand and let me help her out of the water as they came rushing through. One reached up and grabbed her foot, not wanting to let go of a snack. Taking my gun out with one hand I quickly shot it back into the water and pulled her up safely.

More rushed through band began to pile up on top of one another making a bridge that led right to us. Holding the gun in her hand, she slowly put it up and shot one in the head. Jumping from the noise, she winced at the knock back it gave her injured shoulder. She handed me her gun and let he work the two while she ran behind me.

I kept shooting, missing every other bullet because of my terrible aim. The sound attracted more from the tunnel and after a couple of more shots a click came from the two. Empty.

"Damn!" I yelled, and then retreated to help Miley up to higher ground. The dog-like red monster from the ladder incident earlier jumped behind us, and got Miley in her shoulder. The blow sent her flying into the wall again.

Its attention turned towards me and it jumped back. Getting a good angle, it shot me in the chest and ripped my shirt in the process. The rip dangled in a strip and blood ran down my chest, making the zombies left who couldn't get up reach out for me. Eventually more came from the tunnel in packs.

They surrounded us.

"Miley!"

Gunshot echoed from in front of me and one body fell onto me. Landing on the ground I watched out of the corners of my eyes as a red laser sped past them. Miley used her legs behind me to kick the one behind me into the water, even though she too was on the ground in pain from the strike.

A zombie rushed towards her and she rolled farther away to put some distance between them. More followed past me towards her, not smelling me under the dead body. Kicking the body off me, I jumped up and hurled myself between the hordes as it covered Miley from my sight.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

The one that grabbed me was grabbed from behind and arms wrapped around its neck. With a crack they arms snapped it neck and it fell to the ground. The others around me began to fall into the water after being kicked. More gunshots echoed through my head and all of them were dead.

Miley stood there taking beep breaths, then fell to the ground. My eyes widened and I crawled over to her. Her breaths were now short and harsh again. Holding her in my arms, I sat her up so she could breathe better. I began checking her arms and legs for bites.

"That ended quickly."

I jumped and looked up at a woman, who was putting her gun up into its holster.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding Miley tighter. The corners of her lips turned up.

"A friend."

Miley began to stir and tried to sit up. Carefully raising her up, I asked her if she was okay and checked her shoulder. The woman walked over to us and examined her wounds. "Was she bit?"

I quickly shook my head. "No! She was torn open back at the junior high a couple of hours ago. And that creature-" My voice faded as I searched alarmingly for the creature.

"It's taken care of." She said taking out some first aide stuff. She began to unwrap the cloth and let out a "Hmmm."

"That's quite a scratch."

Nodding I let her replace the bandages, watching her every move. She gave Miley a pain reliever and some first aide spray. Soon she was back to her old self and was able to sit up on her own. The woman leaned against the wall quietly.

"So, I take it your looking for a girl about her height, dark brown hair, thinks she can handle everything." She said not in a question type voice.

Miley sucked in a breath in excitement, but coughed. "Where is she?"

"Don't know." She said emotionless, "It's been a while."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"She had a run in with the same type of monster you saw earlier. I saved her life." Pause. "More than once."

A bang came from the room next door, making Miley and me jump.

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything Resident Evil. I do own Timmy, Miley, and Shaylin. Mellissa, Jake, and every other character not mentioned in Resident Evil can't be claimed since the Umbrella Corporation has already claimed them. lol.


	17. Chapter 16

Miley POV

Following Timmy outside the door I gave Shaylin a wink. She returned it with a smiled and a little nod that I knew all too well was fake. I hate doing this to her, but I really meant what I said about looking after Timmy. With that temper of his it's hard telling what he would do. That boy still hasn't learned how to think before he acts.

Then again, neither have I.

Going with Timmy was something decided on the spot; thinking it through wasn't on my mind at the time. The only thing that matters is getting out of this city alive and safe, no matter the cost. Everything will be fine as long as everything goes according to planned. I just got to think positive; the percentage of surviving are too great. That's a promise that can't be taken away.

Keeping up with him was becoming difficult. The water pushed against my legs making it hard to walk. It didn't seemed to phase Timmy though; his legs worked though the water making it look like it was air. I had a feeling he was going to want to leave again. But not this soon. Couldn't he of handled it for just a little bit longer?

The stubborn boy's pace quickened as we walked around the corner. I was behind him with my gun praying nothing would get in our way. We didn't bother checking for monsters; getting out is top priority. There was a slab of dry concrete that created a platform that went into the wall. Against the gray cement wall was a ladder that most likely led to another tunnel. Jake had given the directions to Timmy while I was out talking with Shay. I just hope he knows where he is going.

Without hesitation he grabbed the bars one by one and climbed up. Since my arm still hurt, when I pulled myself up the pain shot through my arm; he grabbed my good arm and pull me up. Once we made it to the top, he shot the fans core. It cracked and made a crash as it hit the ground, which made my now sensitive ears ring.

Eventually we were on the other side of the tunnel. The pain in my arm was suddenly lightening up and the warmness of the blood going down the spaces between my skin and the bandage came to a stop. Pulling back my sleeve my bandage appeared to be almost clear, unlike the last one. This was a sign and a very good one at that. The wound was now healing back, using the spray that woman used as an energy source.

Knowing that everything would be alright, I shifted my attention towards Timmy.

If only I could get his good side...

"Timmy?" I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't yell more. He looked at me out of the corners of his eyes. "What." It didn't come out as a question, but I took it as one anyways. "Are you sure we did the right thing by leaving them back there all alone?"

He gave me a sweet smile, even though if this were an anime he would totally be covered in that stylized vein they have on their heads when they are pissed off. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Jake can protect her."

Oh my God he's JEALOUS! That's what all this is about? OHMYGOD! He really is stupid. No, wait, triple stupid! That guy is way too old for her and she would never like him in a million years! It makes sense that she would go with him. After all, he has kept her safe for this long, and he kind of has the right. Yeah he just got one chance to help her escape, but that's better than nothing right?

While they were fighting outside in the tunnel Jake and I had talked. He told me how they met and how surprised he was to see a girl like her down here. I learned about his past and mostly how he understands the relationship part of this. His parents had left him too. And just how stupid would Timmy feel if he knew that Jake was in his forties? Teehee...

*Timmy POV

A giggle came from behind me. I looked back at Miley with a glare that was probably more harsh than I wanted it to be. I don't mean to be this way towards her, but this whole thing is really pissing me off. I don't like it that Shaylin isn't looking up to me anymore. Every since I met her, she has always needed me. Now this.

That guy, Jake, just came strolling in like he's something special and rips her away from us. She doesn't even know him! How could she trust him so easily? The fact that she would chose his side over ours breaks me. I chose this path to see if she was willing to follow her friends. Guess not. Now look where we are. Can we survive?

I'm not so sure at this point.

In the end, doesn't everyone die? We all die at some point. Old age, car wrecks, fires, you name it. So doesn't everyone die eventually? In the end, you're just going to die anyways. So why wait.

Miley would think I was crazy if I asked her; I really feel that way. If I died right now it wouldn't change a thing. I am one spec compared to the lives lost tonight. Death doesn't sound so bad anymore.

Miley walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare go around saying things like that!" She snapped hatefully. "You truly are stupid if you think your life doesn't make that much of a difference."

"I said that out loud didn't I-"

"Yeah, and I better not hear it again! If you were to die right here and now in these tunnels, it would change everything!"

"How so?"

"Everything happens for a reason. This was supposed to happen, and we were meant to survive. We own it to our families and friends that died to let the world know what went down tonight. You dieing would be a curse. I couldn't imagine my life without you..and I am sure Shay feels the same. Make mistakes and learn from them! Don't just throw your life away when it hasn't even started."

"I wasn't going to commit suicide!" I yelled, gaping at her in disbelief. "I am just saying that if I died here and now it wouldn't upset me-"

"Well it would upset me and everyone who has ever loved you." She said coldly. "So shut up."

Maybe I went to far. Miley is right, I am stupid. Surviving should be at the top of our list. My life hasn't been fulfilled yet. There is still a long way to go, and I intend to finish it the right way. It would matter if I died, and she helped me realize that. Wait, she just said that it mattered to her if I died.

What exactly does that mean?

*Sorry about this being so late! My computer got this virus thing that I had to fix. Ads were playing when no windows tab was open! So I reset my computer back like...2 months. lol. Sorry for the short chapter also. Been a busy month. Don't forget to vote, comment, and follow! A review would be nice too...sorry about the spacing as well...

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Resident Evil except for Shay, Miley, Timmy. I don't think shay's mom, miley's parents, and jake are in the series but just to be on the safe side I will say I don't own them. And no, he is not related in any way towards the Jake from resident evil 6.


	18. Chapter 17

How could he say that?

Yes, tonight has been rough, but back there, he acted as if his life meant nothing. It's like he has given up on life itself; after we've worked so hard! Crazy, just crazy. Doesn't he know how important he is?

Shaylin and I depend on him more than he thinks! How I felt after learning about him being there when those high schoolers attacked Shaylin back in junior high and I wasn't, it threw me for a loop. I would be dead if he hadn't been here with me tonight. With him I faced my fear of heights, learn how to use a gun, and most of all, I learned more about him tonight than I would've in ten years.

Then again, this is Timmy; I've hated this kid for years. Even before Shaylin introduced us. He was the popular kid, and I hated him for it. My parents ignored me enough, I didn't need him to make my school years miserable. Why he irritated me so much, I will never know. He's looking at me weird again... It's because I hated him that he irritated me...right?

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, feeling uncomfortable. His head cocked to the side. "You suddenly got mad..."

"Well of course I did dumbass! You're over there downing yourself when you should be focusing more on getting us out of here."

"But-"

"You have the map right?" I asked, "You do know where we are going."

"Yeah, it right this way, but I-"

"Well, let's get going then!" I said, shuffling past him.

I remember why I hated him. He's an idiot.

Once he caught up to me he resumed his place ahead and led the way towards the next part of the tunnel systems. Judging by what Jake had said, we should be about halfway there by now. The water is getting shallower and the walls are dryer than earlier; that's a relief. My feet were wet and the feeling of blisters everywhere grew by the second.

Shaylin and Jake should be almost there too. Maybe Jake can talk to her about fighting with Timmy less often. It would suck if they stayed like this even after we escape, I don't think I could take it. I

meant what I said to Shay about understanding her and Timmy more. It makes sense that they are confused. I am from just me in general. Something about turning from fifteen to sixteen changes the way you think.

Maybe I should've been more understanding. We are both confused in every way yet here I am yelling at him like an ADD teenage girl who can't find her Midol. I don't even know what I am doing anymore. The only thing that keeps me sane is the thought of getting out of here. Things are supposed to get better once this has bonded, by the looks of it everything will be fine.

"I..." Timmy turned his eyes to me. "Yes?"

"I...wanted..." Man, why is it so hard to apologize to this guy? "To say...that I'm so-" My voice froze, so I tried again. "That I'm sor...ry" When that last part came out in my mind, I gave up.

"It's okay." He said quietly.

"No, it's not." I insisted, "I am just as confused as you are and that's just me. There was no reason for me to gripe you out."

Calmly, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, its not your fault that you can't apologize correctly." He gave me a goofy grin, "We will work on that later, okay?"

With that out of the way, he resumed walking ahead of me and left me there staring blankly at him.

Dumbass, I thought to myself, but a smile spread across my face and I ran over to catch up. My stomach began to feel weird. Not like I was going to throw up, but light as if I was floating. Is this what girls called butterflies? If it is then I hate it. Wait, Timmy gave me butterflies? Smack!

When I looked up I saw that I had ran into him. He gave me a weird smile and chuckled. Suddenly, to me he began to look taller, broader, and more like a man. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," We resumed walking, "Let's get out of here." I hung my head behind him in worry.

No, Miley, your not falling for Timmy, your not. He's is just a stupid guy...right?

Shaylin's POV

When Jake took my hand it threw me back into reality. We had been standing there for a couple of minutes, maybe longer. I just don't remember stopping. We had been walking for a while, by now we should be almost halfway there. Which makes me wonder how Miley and Timmy's progress is going.

"It's not too far, only a couple more tunnels to go." He said pulling me slowly behind him. "Hehehe, you chose an unusual time to go into shock."

"We are only several tunnels away?" I asked, surprised. With a nod he let go. "They should be almost out. Who know's maybe we will get out at the same time."

"That'd be convenient."

Jake paused and grabbed my hand again. Just as a frog jumped out for me, he pulled me out of the way in time. The frog hit the wall and croaked at us. More came around the corner after us. They circled towards me as if too taunt us. They didn't bother Jake though...

"Damn, not these guys again!" He said in frustration. After sending a bullet into several of them he pulled me along behind him as more monsters began too gather.

"Jake!" I asked, seeing the horde grow. "What if we don't make it?"

"We will. Just hold on!" He ordered, pulling me around the corner. "I'll take care of them."

Although his words meant a lot, it didn't stop one of the frogs from pulling me to the ground with it's tongue. We hadn't even made it down the same tunnel and they had already caught up. A pop with a light crack came from my ankle. The pain spread through my body like lightening.

After they surrounded us again he helped me up with my arm over his back for support. Even though he was taller than me and my arm only reached up to his elbows, I held on to his shoulder while he shot. When the last frog was finished he leaned me against the wall.

I sat down while he checked on my ankle. When he saw that it had swollen more he forced me to lean on him the entire way down the hall. The pain was unbearable, a tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked to keep them away as the first wave passed.

When we turned the corner I felt him jerk to a stop and release me a little. My grip on his shirt weakened and I fell to the ground. The water around me wadded away as I hit the ground like a rock. Another wave came back and I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. This was worse than anything I had ever felt before. Now I know what Miley was feeling in her shoulder.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked through the pain in my voice.

"I see your shape has worsened as well." A female voice said, and when I fought for the strength to look up I saw that woman from earlier.

She had bandages all over. It looked as if she was in the hospital after a massive car wreck. Her gun was in one hand, but she didn't look like she had the strength to use it. She blocked our way as she stood there, amused that we had made it this far.

"Did I miss the reunion?" She asked, "I though your friends would still be with you." I took in a breath. "What happened to you?"

"Just had something to finish." Her voce didn't sound weak at all. It was still as mischievous and cunning sounding as ever.

Jake helped me up while his eyes remained on her, "What business do you have here?" She shrugged, "Just to see how you two were holding off." She turned to me "How's your friend?"

"She's fine," I said weakly, " left with Timmy a while ago. Her wounds are healing now, thanks to you."

"That came out more like an accusation than a thank you."

"Well just take it as a thank you an leave." Jake said harshly, but she ignored him. "That's good that her wounds are healing, they looked pretty bad."

"There was only one," I corrected hoarsely, then a little smirk appeared on her lips. "Right?"

"Are you sure?"

I opened my mouth to say something like, of course so, or, duh, she's my friend, she wouldn't lie to me, but nothing came out. My mouth closed and I swallowed, my throat dry. When I didn't answer she stayed silent while Jake gave me a concerned look.

What's wrong with me? Miley wouldn't lie to me...would she?

She smiled, "That's what I thought."

"She would do anything, if it meant her friends would be safe." A voice inside of me seemed to answer.

Behind me a series of choking filled the air and a shuffle. Jake suddenly fell to the ground on his knees gasping for air. When I realized what was happening the woman grabbed me and pulled me away. I struggled to get free, but her grip tightened.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to get away. The pain became breathtaking, but that didn't matter.

Jake's face paled and he began shaking his head repeatedly. I've never seen anything like it. It was as if his body was on fire. But there's no bite on him. Not a single scratch of blood. There is no way he could be infected.

"Shaylin, look." She said as she let me go. I caught myself with my hands and landed onto my knees.

When I glanced up his eyes were red and his tears became blood. Suddenly he began unbuttoning his shirt as his skin reddened. Jake seemed to lose sight of reality along with his sanity. Once the shirt was undone he opened it and his skin began to smoke.

I froze up and my blood went cold.

Jake's body was covered in scars, most of them were little dots. It reminded me of smallpox or chicken pox the way they acted like a sever mosquito bite. He shook his head and glanced at himself.

"No, no this can't be!" He cried as this skin began to move around. "This isn't fair for her, I need more time! Stop, please!"

"Jake, who are you talking to?" I frantically asked as my voice cracked. The woman answered for him. "The virus is taking over. It thinks and decides if the body is a controller or the controlee." Their eyes met as she spoke. "And it looks like it's already decided..."

"But I need more time!" He yelled at her while his body grew. Then his eyes found mine, frozen in terror. "Run, Shay, run!"

"No..." I breathed out, then slammed my palms onto the ground. "I won't let you die like this. There is still time." I began to move towards him. "There is still time to get the vaccine-"

His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist tightly. His eyes met mine. "Shaylin Elizabeth Mendel, you listen to your father and RUN!"

The woman grabbed my pale stricken body as he let go of everything he held dear and let out a scream. He had given up and let the virus take him like it took everyone else. This must've been 'G', the virus that took William, the virus that caused the lickers, the virus that took my father. I couldn't even process what was happening after that.

She had taken my hand and led me away from him. Down the tunnel we ran, cutting around the corners at jet speed towards the train. Now that I think about it; it was better that I didn't see him die, it would've made leaving even harder. The echo of the tunnel crumbling rumbled underneath us. She still pulled me along though, while I was frozen in time with his words forever repeating.

That man was my father.

*Okay, this was a hard chapter to write. Just because it's hard to write sad scenes when you don't know what people really feel inside when they lose a loved one. If anyone can help me in any way possible better project these mixed emotions Shay is feeling, let me know. I hope you liked it and leave me feed back. And I know my story is still missing that little thing that makes you want to keep reading, but it's my first full book that I have written so I hope you guys will be patient with me. Comment, read, vote, :) I await your replies! BTW This chapter is unedited...just like the entire story is ...hahaha. Again sorry for spacing...


	19. Chapter 18

*Hey guys! I worked hard on this chapter and hope it shows! On my computer it shows it as four pages but from a Wattpad point of view its probably a lot smaller than that. Only a couple more chapters to go! Thank you for reading my story and look out for more in the future. Possibly a sequel to this book? It sound uncommon to continue a fanfic so I thought I'd give it a try. Please review and comment(even though its same thing) ! I want to hear your thoughts on the whole thing!

Shaylin POV

How to describe the feelings going on inside me; now that's difficult. And there really never was a teen novel about a girl whose father turns into a fucking monster from a virus that's killing humanity! All I can really do is sit here frozen in place like a mindless idiot while someone else helps me walk. My mind is going in so many different directions and I can't think straight. So many things are still worrying the shit out of me.

Miley and Timmy are no where in sight, they could be dead! This woman could kill me any second-but why would she be helping me if that was her intention? And Jake, my father, is dead while his body is now being used for the virus. I'm so confused and need to resolve this.

A cough escaped my lungs and my breaths shortened. How long had we been running? About three, five minutes? Drops of sweat rolled down my face. The woman still looked as flawless as ever; I, on the other hand, am fixing to pass out from hyperventilation. Later I'm asking her what her secret is.

"Umm...Could we like...slow down a bit?" I asked between gasping breaths, she glanced back. "If you want to die, then sure, be my guest."

Never mind...

The look on Ja-my fathers face flashed before me, permanently implanted in my brain. Heartbroken. It makes my chest ache...or is that my lungs again? The sound of the collapsing walls from behind sent an echo throughout my ears. The cough came back, worse this time, and a strike of pain shot across my chest. I slowed down to a stop and bent over with my hand on my knees taking in sharp, quick breaths.

Seeing me getting behind, she stopped and walked back to me. "Do you have asthma?"

Waiting for the pain to pass I sighed. If I took in air past a certain extent my lungs would cramp up and my breathing will stop. It only takes a couple of seconds for it to go away, but when you need air it's a challenge. Back in P.E. this would happen, which explained my D+, and my chest would feel twenty times heavier. After a while I got to breath again and my lungs filled with air. She sighed.

"Maybe you should've got this checked out."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Maybe."

The ground let out a rythmed series of shakes and the wall from around the corner crumbled down. My eyes burned when the smoke filled the area and a scream pierced through the night. It's as if I could feel what it was feeling, which is creepy, I know. When it grew louder my wrist was grabbed once again and I was hauled down the tunnel.

She pushed the big door open and closed it behind me. Quickly, I began pushing medium sized crates against it, hoping to buy some time. It probably was a waste of time, but anything to help slow it down is good enough. Also, I don't want to see what he became. My dad is gone, he died and the virus occupies his body. That's just how it is, I know that now.

Sometimes, you've just gotta say screw it and remember that all things happen for a reason. There has to be some rational explanation for my friends getting hurt, my mom leaving me, my dad dying before my eyes within seconds of knowing about it, right?

"It's wont work," she said, then took off towards the train.

Seriously, how does she do that in a short dress and heels?

While she ran around back I hurried over to check the passenger side for an entrance. My legs felt like jello and the vibrations didn't help as the metal door was pounded against. The floor under me turned to liquid and my legs gave out, I soon found myself sprawled on the floor. With a deep breath I pushed myself back to my feet, the train just five feet away. Finding my balance I hobbled over to the window to find a door, inside or out, it didn't matter. The breath was knocked out of me as something stabbed me from the side, sending blood down my hip.

I screamed in pain and it chunked me into the back corner of the train. My left arm throbbed once it came into contact with the rough edge of the metal wall and a loud popping noise that could be heard in Atlantis came from my back, my body bent backwards like some weird yoga move. I hit the floor with a thud and my head thrived in pain. By now, that little blood was now a pool underneath my broken body.

I waited as it brought its arm back to strike the final blow, but it screeched. "You again." The woman said stepping between us with an empty tube of lipstick in her hand. The metal suite it had was gone and nothing but skin remained. It's claws were now longer and teeth razor sharp. The door broke open.

It swiftly knocked her out of the way and picked me up around the shoulders. The door hit its back which only made it madder at me. I felt its grip tighten as the sounds got closer.

Trying not to look at the monsters I closed my eyes, too afraid to move. The sound of a rope got louder and there was a crash of broken glass. The woman called for me to escape and run to her on the other side, but the grip was tight and I was nine feat in the air. The mutant came up from behind and my eyes met his.

The body was unrecognizable. With the jaw hanging loose and nothing on the body except for muscle, the head being the only exception, it looked like a giant organ. But hey, that's what skin is, right? Blood covered him and his brain was exposed like a Lickers. One arm was gone while the other was down to the floor. A huge eye stared into my soul with ripped clothes dangling everywhere.

"Dad-" He ran towards us and tossed us both into the crates.

When the one holding me let go and screamed I crawled away quickly. Blinking several times to clear my vision, I see the woman running towards me. Everything seems to go hazy and dizzy, a ring going through my ears. She helped me up and threw a flame granade at them and the crates. It sent them afire in a pit of dispare.

Once I got on my feet my voice came out a whisper, "I'm okay."

"Shaylin, get to the train." She ordered, then covered us with a plank of wood as the second granade exploded.

"But-" She cut me off. "Divers side through the broken window, NOW!"

Knife-sharp nails tore through the wood and knocked her over. Her head hit the metal edge of the train and fell to the cement ground. The mutant grabbed me and pulled his arm back. I looked over at her limp, still body and the flame inside me flickered out. My gaze fell him, who was walking towards me ready to help the monster finish me off.

A tear ran down my face and I accepted my fate with the feeling of knowing how it would end all along. "I'm sorry, Dad."


	20. Chapter 19

Rushing over to her I watched her lips move as she hit the ground. Fear spread through me and I quickly helped her sit back up. Another whisper came out as her breaths got slower. Not hearing what she said, I leaned in to see what she was saying. None of this made sense, she was fine just a second ago! The bleeding should have stopped by now.

What's going on? She collapses on the ground and acts like its nothing and she went with me and not Shay. Is there a reason for that? I'm so confused and her injuries are getting worse, the blood has already seeped through again. She'll bleed to death if we don't get out of here.

A screech came from down the hallway as the ground shook, most of the lights from the ceiling concaving.

Miley took in a deep breath, trying to keep smiling through the pain. If only that woman was here, she would know what to do. But we were right to let her leave, she was too dangerous! And if Shay didn't trust her, and Jake didn't tru- No, I won't think about him right now. Her eyes began to shut and I shook her awake.

"I'm fine-"

"No your not." I said, cutting her off.

A tear came from her eyes, "I know…" and I checked her eyes. "Miley, you eyes!" I screamed, her bloodshot eyes looked up at me as a bloody tear ran down her cheek. Quickly feeling her forehead, my hand immediately jerked back. "You're burning up!"

She began to cry and a hand clutched onto my shirt. "I can't..."

"Can't what?" I asked, shaking her again. "No more secrets, you have to tell me!"

She shook her head, "That's...just it. I can't hide it any longer. Not from you..." Before I could reply with on hand she began to remove the bandage, wincing in pain.

"No," I ordered, reaching for her hand. Seeing the pain I tried to make her stop, but she pushed me away. "It will make it worse!" Continuing till the wrap fell off, she pulled down the stretched part of her shirt for me to see. I gagged at the inevitable truth.

Her skin was rotten, brown and purple with dry skin peeling. The veins in the shoulder were popping out, visible all through out the back. The sickly look had spread to the back of her neck and thighs, even visible on the collar bone. A tear went down her face as I peeled back a soaked piece of cloth, the source of the blood. She turned so I could get a better look at the huge bite mark biting her lower lip in worry. "Miley..."

"I am so sorry, Timmy!" She cried, suddenly clinging to me. In shock I hugged her back, finding some words to say. Not finding any, I sat back and let her cry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" She said, unanticipated anger surging through her. She let go and pulled away from me, slamming her fist into the wall, which didn't seem to phase her, as she let the river flow from her eyes. "Dad said it would work." Her tone suddenly got quiet and toddler-like. A broken fiver year old.

"What would work?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. Yanking away, she sighed with a little wheeze.

Getting up she leaned against the wall, feeling a little bit stronger. "On my third birthday, my parents took me to work with them at the research facility they worked at. They began asking me all sorts of questions, like if i wanted to be strong, fast, and smart." She paused to laugh, "Of course every kid wants that, too be a superhero like Batman, Iron Man, and the Hulk; I was just naive and didn't know. Mom's the one who put me in the chamber, much like getting scanned for cancer. All these needles came out once my body was fully inside, they injected me with all these liquids. I still remember the pain, how it made my skin burn and my insides freeze at the same time. I was out like a light for a week."

Cough.

"It happened again shortly after I woke up, my dad observing the operation. After six months of the same thing, they began trying different solutions. Putting me under all these scans, tests; even seeing if my skin could regenerate after a chunk being cut off. They kept me under observation until I was seven."

"But I thought you and Shay knew each other by then."

She sighed, "Her parents brought her to work so I wasn't alone. I never knew if they experimented on her or not. After meeting again in seventh grade, she acted as if she didn't remember. Was it a mental block, or did they erase her memory? I don't know. All I know is my mission was if this were to happen, to get the virus so the cells would activate. Then I could save those closest to me. I thought my parents wanted to help."

" And your birthmark?" I asked, pointing to the scribbled circle on her calf. She didn't have too nod for me too make the connection to the others. "Why did you agree to the treatment?"

"I was three, like I said, and didn't see the consequences." She paused. "Even I didn't fully understand until last week when my parents warned me-"

"You knew?" I asked, she shook her head. "It was more of a reminder, now I see it was a warning. They said that it could not fail. Everything proved too work ninety percent of the time and I could not prove too disappoint. I failed."

"No you didn't." I said, taking her hand. "They failed you."

Oh my God. I should've paid more attention! The virus has been spreading this entire time. She's lucky to be alive after all this time walking around, holding all that pain in for hours on end. Does Shay know?

"I know what you're thinking, and no, this virus has been in me since that day. There was no sign effects to look for- not that you would know- and it hasn't bothered me till now."

"Does Shay know?"

"About the virus? No, it was forbidden-"

"I meant the bite." I corrected.

"I wanted too, but I couldn't make her worry any more than she needs to."

Her parents really did that to their own daughter? They treated her like a pet, a creation for the company. And she did this all for us. But I can't help but think, that even though she says it was to protect Shay and me, it's because of my recklessness and was probably mostly for me. I feel so stupid for not noticing, and yet, here she is calm and unafraid.

She clenched her shoulder and winced in pain. Blood ran down as the wound gushed by the ounce. I swiftly ripped my shoulder cloth off and pressed it down over the wound. In Health 1 they at least taught us how to stop the bleeding and make due with what you've got. But after it seeped through, I realized that nothing would stop it.

Miley began to cough and wheeze, covering her face with her hands. There was a terrible hacking noise and when she removed them blood drenched her hands from her mouth. She took one look down and covered her face, crying into me. With all my strength I got a good grip and picked her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked me, "If I mutate outside of the city, it will spread the virus-"

"We are going to go find the antidote." I said, "Then get you out of here."

"But we don't know if it'll work-"

"So there is one?" I asked. She sighed, "I heard my parents talking about it, but there is only a seventy-five percent chance it would work! It's too late for me, it's already spread too far and-"

I wiped the tears from her face and tightened my hold on her. I had her rest her head against my chest.

"We've gotta try."

There was a sign pointing to the lab a couple minutes ago. It was our only hope. I will make the antidote and save her in time; if it does work. But who would make a virus without a totally working antidote? If I were a scientist I would want it for myself at least. No, I can't think like that. She will get better, she will survive, and I will get her out of here safely.

That's a promise.


	21. Chapter 20

A loud scream sent a shock wave throughout my body. There was a sudden force that pushed me to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of my lungs. With a cough I looked up to see the creature spazzing out on the floor, screeching as it's body changed around. The skin seemed to bubble into different shapes and the claws grew by almost a foot. With a jump it tore out of the room in rage, blood flowing behind it.

The woman stirred from behind and pushed herself up, holding her head in pain. She immediately shook it off and looked around for her gun. The ground shook as the monster approached us, the eyes of my father black. It's legs shook as it stumbled towards us weakly. With a groan it fell to its knees and the skin began to stretch and move around, fixing its wounds.

Once the face was recognizable I searched for a sign of life, hoping he was still there somewhere inside. A cough escaped its lips and blood covered the floor in front of me getting all over my clothes. His eyes met mine and a smirk spread across his face. He winked.

"Dad!" I exclaimed rushing over to his side. A laugh of relief came from him.

"I thought I was going to kill you!" He shouted with glee as a tear came down his face.

The woman gave off a smile while I grinned with tears streaming down my face.

"No, you didn't. You saved me, just the opposite of kill."

With a sigh he pulled me into a hug and held me tight. There for a second everything seemed perfect. I had my dad back, and we were going to make it out. It was a happy ending.

"Thank God..." He muttered, then pulled away to let out another cough. His hand came up and touched my face. "You look just like your grandmother."

I let out a laugh, "Really? Everyone at school would compare me to my French teacher, hahaha."

"You have her beautiful eyes, your fathers hair color and facial structure," he took in a breath. "And your mothers beautiful long hair."

My body went rigid and my breath short, with a forced grin I began to help him up, "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Shaylin," he said, taking my hand. "Your mother isn't a bad person."

The thought of him defending her made my eyes water. Here he has been all this time, and not once did he come back. He left us and let her raise me alone by herself. Then she left me for her work. Wouldn't she of found me by if she were looking?

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"She abandoned us, left me to die here. How is that not bad?"

"It may seem like that...it's complicated..."

"No." I said, clenching my fists. "There's nothing complicated about it. Actually, in the end, it's pretty damn simple. You don't drop someone you love expecting them to have something to break the fall. Do you know how alone I've felt all these years? Apparently that's not what real abandonment feels like. It feels like getting shot at and never dying, feeling the pain over and over again never to go away."

He wrapped his arms around me and wiped the tears from my face. All the feelings I've held back for years came rushing out at once, giving me the perfect runny nose and puffy eyes. Brushing back the loose strands of hair in my face he kissed my forehead. With a sigh I buried my face in his shirt. "How could you just leave us, Daddy?"

"It wasn't my choice to make." He said sadly, cradling me in his arms. "What's done is done, and nothing can change it. All we can do now is sit here and treasure the time we have had together."

Daddy, it felt good to finally say that word. It's been so long and my mind is still trying to wrap around it. Hell, tomorrow when I wake up it will feel like a dream. But nothing can take away the scars I will have after this. Wait, what did he mean by 'HAD'?

The walls around us let out a low rumble and he quickly helped me up. A monstrous roar came from down the tunnel and his eyes widened in terror. Looking back at the woman who had, surprisingly, sat through all of that, I watched as she took out a new gun that I'm pretty sure she wasn't carrying earlier. Dad looked at me with worry and whispered one word.

"William!"

Hearing the footsteps of the beast I grabbed his arm, making him wince in pain. "We've got to get out of here!"

He looked right past me and at the woman, she looked at him and nodded. I looked at them both and let go of him. A sudden jerk and the woman had me from behind, putting me in an uncomfortable position. He looked at me with sadness then back to her.

"Take care of my daughter."

"What?"I yelled trying to get away. "You're better! We can all make it out if-"

"It's too late, the virus has already spread and soon 'G' will have me. My minutes will end soon."

"You can't die," I screamed at him with tears swelling up again. "I just found you!"

"And I just found you too, but we have even less than that before sunrise. I'm not about to let you die here and now!"

"But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, making me shut up.

Frozen in place the woman grabbed me and held me tight. With her grapple hook she took us to the other side of the train. His legs shook and blood began to randomly seep through again. Stumbling around he turned to face the monster, who looked way different than before. I heard him scream.

"Guys it's not him! It's the thing from earlier!"

Before I could react I was thrown into the train and locked in. Thick shards kept me far away from the window where she had unlocked the door, but to make sure she shot the handle off. Ignoring the shards I finally pooched up the courage to reach through and grab her by the shoulder.

"Who are you?" I coldly asked, she gave me that semi-smirk and aimed up at the balcony above.

With a firm grip on the new gun she leaned in.

"Ada...Ada Wong."

After that she disappeared, and I never saw her again. Rushing over to the other window I saw my dad come face to face with the monster.

While standing there he looked above us where Ada had gone and gave me a smile, muttering something. The monster barreled towards him and and ran his claws through his heart. I gasped in horror and bit my lower lip, suddenly wishing he had transformed.

With a smile still on his face he hit the ground harshly, eyes still sparkling at me. Taking anything I could find I rammed into the glass with all my strength trying to break it. It must have been bulletproof, which made me wonder how Ada got it open. Looking back his lips moved for a second, wasting his last breath.

I covered my face and crouched down, hugging my knees close to me wishing I had been the one dead.

Miley POV

Timmy had been carrying me through the lab area for the past thirty minutes, or at least it felt like thirty. I felt as if I were asleep, my breaths soft and quiet; it was almost peaceful with the pain going away...

He looked down and saw my eyes closing, quickly he shook me back to reality.

"Hey, hang in there. We should be there soon, if that guys map was right." The last part came out soft as we turned the corner into another area of the office. The lab was all messed up with paper scattered everywhere. The only thing standing out was a little sticky note with writing on it stuck to the computer window. He easily sat me down in the chair and reached to check my wounds.

"Timmy, I'm fine." I reasoned with a weak smile. "Just hurry so we can get out of here."

He smiled, "You sounded so hopeless earlier, why the sudden change?" I smiled sweetly, which I will punish myself for later, and sighed. "It was your hope that changed me."

"I'm glade to hear that. It would be nice to do something right for once." He said taking a look at the paper. "Bingo."

"You always do the write thing." I said as he rushed around mixing different things together with the machine. "How do you know what you're doing?" He shrugged, "I got an 'A' in chemistry, so I think I can handle this."

"You look like a scientist." I said jokingly, another cough ripping through my lungs. He chuckled and answered with a creepy voice, "That's the idea...blehhh!"

Before I knew it he was done and the needle was full. I hated needles, and they hate me too. One day I will invent another way to take medicine like this without a needle. I can see it now, Shay and I on the sidewalk yelling, "T-Virus antidote now in little tablets!" While Timmy sits there asleep.

He walked over to me and stabbed me with it. I jumped and rubbed my arm once he took it out. "Ow!"

"Come on, a little needle like that isn't going to kill you." He said with a little dark humor. I sighed and my eyes widened a bit, getting a sudden burst of energy.

"You know what? You can be such a-" Another cough came up and this time blood came with it. Some weird fluid landed on the floor in front of me as I puked my guts up.

Timmy began to freak out and probably thought he killed me. Even though this looks bad slowly I began to feel better, if that makes sense. My vision cleared and the pain went away, giving me more hope than ever.

"Timmy, calm down." I said, slowly getting up. "It's just how the antidote gets the virus out."

"Well, just to be safe." He said, then picked me back up.

This time I let him. My body is slowly getting better, but not enough to walk such a distance. He began to run towards the exit, not about to let it end like this. I smiled up at him, seeing the real Timmy for the first time. My stupid knight and rusting armor. One day he will be the hero and save someone. Maybe that day isn't so far away, maybe it's today.

The tunnel was down to our right and all the bodies of the dead were staying dead. Good.

Honestly, I'm not sure this night will ever seem real. It will always feel like a dream until finally excepted. Shay and I will probably end up crying alone together, while Timmy acts like the tough guy. Eventually he'll cry though, no one can stay locked up forever. Not even me.

"Hey, Timmy?"I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You know it's okay to be yourself and cry, right?"

I heard a sigh followed by a yawn, "Yeah...I do."

After being a couple of tunnels away, we came to a stop and took a chance to rest. He sat me down and we decided to talk about what was next. We're just kids, it's not like we can buy a house and become executives of some big company. We need money for food, shelter, and education. I will never think poorly about school again.

It's going to be weird not seeing everyone from Raccoon High. And where do we go? To a town catering to zombies apocalypse children? No way they'll believe us. But the world deserves to know, all those families who's friends died due to the selfish act of money and power.

Timmy stood up and asked me if I was ready to try walking, with a nod I got up to my feet.

With a smile I gave him a quick hug. "I think it's working!" He laughed and gave me a high five. "See, I told you-"

Suddenly, I threw myself to the ground and puked again, probably loosing ten pounds in the making. If this was what to expect for a while, we're going to need some buckets. Everything I had ate for the past year came up and practically flooded the sewers, something in the waste caught my attention.

"Is that blood?"Timmy asked, bending down to take a closer look. Great, count on Timmy to check out something in someone else's puke. I shook my head, "It's something else-"

All hope inside vanished as pain spread throughout my body. A coughing fit came with it and everything came at me at once. My body began to shake as I collapsed onto the floor with Timmy yelling for me to stay calm. Yeah, stay calm...good one.

This was a terror I had never experienced before. Everyone who had died felt this, they got this right before they died and left this world in the worst way imaginable. And for what cause? Did my parents know the sign affects of mixing the T-virus with they new virus that I was tested on? No, I don't think they did.

This wasn't even supposed to happen! I took the T-virus vaccine, so this must not be the same virus. Both the viruses must have bonded through my DNA. Even then the vaccine should've bought us some time, it should have cured both.

If this didn't work, then I wasn't tested on the G-virus. The T-virus had already been proven successful, so there was no reason to test that. So what was it and what were my parents actually working on? Lifting my hands up to my face I began to cry like the little kid that I was.

Timmy grabbed my hands and held them tightly, "Miley, don't worry." After that, his voice began to raise and his eyes geared up. "We can still make it, your almost there and the exit is two tunnel curves away! Jill and the others got out, and Jake! He worked for Umbrella and can-"

I covered his mouth and smiled up at him. My fear left.

"But, you can't die, Miley. YOU JUST CAN'T!" He yelled taking my hand in his.

"I'll be alright." I said, trying to be brave. The tears won and began to slide down my cheeks. "Don't worry about me."

"But, Miley, I need you!" He cried, pulling me into a hug. He buried his face into my neck. "I've already lost Shaylin's friendship and my family, I can't lose you too."

That's when I realized what I had wanted was right beside. The guy I had always hoped for that would care for me and want me around, give me the time of day, and saw the real me and wanted me for it. I had never really thought about dying young, but if I'm with Timmy, it doesn't sound terribly bad.

Before, I was scared. I didn't want to die, my life hadn't even started. All this fighting seemed to be for nothing and I just wanted to get out of here safely. But when he touched me and I saw him there beside me, all that fear suddenly vanished. I spent the last few years fighting with him, hating his very existence, only tolerating him because of my friendship with Shay. I thought he was the worst, most obnoxious boy on the planet.

That's what I thought.

*So this is a ruff draft but I wanted to post it so you guys can read what's already been planned for the past year. Don't forget to comment,vote, follow, and review!


	22. Chapter 21

I've had it. I thought, rubbing my tear-blurred eyes. Enough is enough.

Tonight I had lost my mom, my dad, Timmy, and Miley. This was suppose to be easier; I thought I could make it through! But now I see clearly that I can't overcome this, and have lost myself in the process. There's nothing left to fight for anymore. Not after loosing everything.

Why did I even try to survive this when the outcomes were so obvious? No one ever survives these things, not that it happens often, and trying to go against a huge company like Umbrella is pointless. The battle was lost from the very beginning, voting my friends and I as the losers. We failed.

That person inside me shattered hours ago, and now nothing but shards are left. It hurts to see everyone leave so severely, it's markedly since the families won't know the truth. So much pain caused by such stupid mistakes! Is there a point for fighting anymore? It doesn't feel like it.

"I just want to die already." I cried slamming my fists onto the ground. The pain was excruciating, but nothing could hurt me anymore than I already was.

"We made it!" A relieved voice said from outside, making my head perk up. A male voice answered, "It's not over yet. Hurry, to the train."

What?

Glancing out the window I scanned for the owners, but no one was in sight. The monster had disappeared and it was like it never arrived. Dad's body laid on the floor in a pile of blood, which made me gag. How I had been able to hold my stomach back all this time is a mystery.

The floor shook as something landed next to the train in a hump. I fell to the ground when a low growl came out of nowhere. Slowly, I lifted myself up just enough to see out. Leon began to shoot continuously as the monster soared after them.

Claire jumped out of the way of the claws while it screeched. Landing hard Leon helped her up and they continued to shoot. It was amazing how many bullets and guns they had with just one belt. Fear spread through their eyes as the monster began to regenerate, giving me time to let out a muffled scream.

Ada had left earlier, and was probably gone by now. She seemed to be able to handle anything and by the looks of it they really needed her at this point. But then again, they aren't really partners. Neither were we, her helping me every other hour was babysitting to her.

They glanced at each other with worry, then continued to fight with pure determination. It went on for a good five minutes. A couple of shots would wound the monster and eventually it would jump out of range to regenerate again. My ears were going numb from all the noise, and they looked tired as well. Leon and Claire both were panting in exhaustion from the blows they took.

The monster hopped back and began to regenerate again, claws growing extra sharp. Leon sighed with a "You've got to be kidding" expression. Claire looked like she was fixing to give up, but I knew deep down she wouldn't. There was a voice that rang out from the ceiling, echoing everywhere.

The countdown had started, and the facility would soon be broken down to rubble.

"Leon, use this!" A voice said from the shadows, something landed on the floor behind them.

At first, he looked confused; eventually he got the message though, and aimed at the monster with a look of victory. Locking on target he pulled the trigger and sent a bulled straight into its head. The blow was blocked as the monster hit the bullet away, sending it to the ground beside it.

"SHIT!" Leon cursed, waiting for it to load again. Claire looked at him in disbelief and got out her shotgun. Trying to buy him some time she shot at it repeatedly, loading about three times. Once it was loaded he took another shot at it, only for the same thing to happen again. "Claire, it's not working!"

"We need to catch it off guard!" She said quickly sending another round at it. "Wait till it's distracted!"

They fought it off again, trying to force it into regenerating again. A faint scream came from down the tunnel, shouting a very familiar name. Leon and Claire didn't seem to hear as the thing charged at them. Bringing it's arm back it struck at them with brute force, getting it's nails caught in the cement. Claire shouted out to Leon.

"Now, Leon!"

Leon shout one last bullet at it, getting the monster in the face. It flew back to the ground in a scream and landed in a heap on the floor. Blood flowed endlessly, reassuring us that it was all over.

Claire smiled happily and rushed over towards the trains back doors, but stopped when she saw Leon starring at the balcony. "Leon, what is it?"

"That voice," he said, studying the area above. "could that have been-"

"Yeah, I know..."she said, voice carrying the same tone as his.

After gazing up there for a couple of second, the pair ran into the train just as it took off. Freaking out I checked to see what started it; the auto pilot shined bright mom the dashboard. I sighed and collapsed to the ground, ready to pass out.

My legs burned and the cuts and scratches looked infected- in a good way, if that's possible. I let out a laugh, relief sweeping over me.

"It's all over..." My now hoarse voice whispered, letting me know that a good night sleep was in order. But that would haft to wait, because Timmy and Miley were surely waiting for me with smiles on their faces.

Timmy POV

This can't be happening! My mind screamed as I held the sick Miley in my arms. No, she can't die, not like this. I don't want her too!

Seeing her there in that state was like needles being shoved into me from all directions. All kinds of thoughts were flying through my mind, making tears roll down my cheeks. Her eyes began to flutter closed, giving up on living. I gave her a shake, trying to keep her awake as long as possible. Looking up at me she gave me a smile; my heart stopped.

Why is she happy; does she want to leave me? What did I do to deserve this? All these years I've hated her with every bone in my body, literally! But I stayed anyways, for Shaylin. I sucked in a breath. It was for Shaylin, right?

Her eyes lit up and sparkled, blinking away the tears. "Timmy, I'm not-"

"Miley, listen to me, your going to be fine. Let's just get out of here, then we can find some help." I said, trying to pick her up. "Come on-" Her hand sprung up and grabbed mine harshly, pain spread through me. This was the strength she was promised.

"I'm not afraid anymore." She said quietly, "Dying no longer scares me..." I shook my head, "No, Miley, your not going to die! We can get hel-"

"It's funny," she said with a little sigh, "I never thought this would happen to me, or that it would effect you guys." When she took in a breath it was shaky, along with her entire body. "I am sorry..."

"But it's not your fault!"

"I let myself get bit, thinking it would save you guys. Instead, it did the complete opposite. I put you guys in danger."

I gasped, "We were in danger to begging with! You can't expect to be the hero all the time. Sometimes you gotta leave the work to others so that they can learn because you've done all you can-" She smiled even bigger as her eyelids fell a bit, looking more tired. "Sounds to me like you finally understand why Shay got mad."

When I remained silent she continued.

"In a way, I am glad it turned out like it did. I learned to trust people; that believing in them was okay too. And you, I have never learned so much about a person so fast. How is it that you...would be here by my side? When I got hurt or was in trouble, you were there. How is that?"

She began to lift herself up to me, "I didn't think anyone...anyone... Could care for me this much." Without hesitating she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

I felt a tear hit my shoulder, and the hug got tighter. Frozen in place we stayed; mostly me, shocked that the girl who despised me was now hugging me. Even though I was terrible to her here she is hugging me on her deathbed. It's too soon. Eventually I found myself hugging her back, with the same feelings pouring out.

The tunnel was silent and peaceful, but it didn't make it any easier. We were still out in the open, waiting for death who was knocking at our door. She began to let go but I held her tighter, not wanting this feeling to leave. With a smile she pulled away from me, accepting fates choice. But thing thing was, I wasn't ready.

"Miley..."I whispered, my hand running through her wet hair. She let out a weak laugh, "I'm okay...Timmy...I'll be okay..."

Crying we sat there holding her, not wanting fate to happen. It wasn't fair! Her fate had been chosen for her, and in the end she came out a champion. I should've helped more, and it's my fault she got bit on that roof. She didn't have to go to such extreme lengths to be a leader.

I was too busy trying to be the hero to notice. She wanted to become strong, to be used I to everyone around her. It was something she could have accomplished without superpowers. And Shaylin was going through the same thing! But I didn't understand until it was too late.

Her breaths shortened, and a tear rolled down the side of her face. It was obvious that she was in a great deal of pain. But, she knew that nothing could be done. The anti-virus was kind enough to keep her from turning, and she was thankful for just that. Now that I think about it, she knew that it wouldn't work but let me try anyway. I needed that hope so I could cope with the results later on. How stupid, like that would work.

Miley died in my arms that night...her blue...shining eyes looking up at me.

*Once again, this was a hard chapter to write. To get into a sad mood for inspiration I listened to Perfect by Simple Plan. If you don't know it, you should look it up. They are a good band. Only one more chapter left. And thank you for those who stayed with this story all the way. This is the most views I have ever gutted so far, and thank you so much. I never expected to have this many views. If you guys would like a sequal, or another fanfic involving Shaylin and Timmy in a different scenario, let me know. So far I am going with a sequal. Please please PLEASE leave a comment below telling me what you think of the story and a sequal idea. I so far have two that will be reveal after the story is done. DONE. Hugh, it feels weird to say that since I have never finished an actual story...well, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

Shaylin POV

It was hard to stay awake, my eyes drooping. Relaxation was the one thing I needed later... and a long awaited sleep. Maybe a nice heater and cocoa in front of a tv screen? School wasn't going to be an option for a while...so why not? Timmy and Miley would be with me, and it's not like we couldn't get money from somewhere. Timmy could easily get a job at a fast food place; Miley and I have been talking about babysitting for months anyways, so why change the plan now?

After settling that, all I could think of was sleeping at this point and my vision began to fade.

Leon and Claire's voices shot out of the vent beside me, along with a little girls. A peaceful smile spread across my face, happy that they had saved the little girl from the tunnels earlier. Its a wonder how she survived so long on her own with that thing going after them. Hell, it's even a surprise that I survived!

Beside me there was a door slam, followed by voices shouting. Leon and Claire's voices sounded strained and worried, giving me a sense of worry. Tonight had taught me that when a trained adult gets worried...you should be fearing for your life and be prepared to enter into a long phase of mortal terror. Standing up I leaned against the door trying to hear what the three were saying. A faint scream came from outside the cart making my skin crawl.

The train jerked forward and threw me into the side of the control panel. The levers and buttons jammed into my rib knocking the wind out of me. Landing on my scrapped knees I winced and quickly got off the ground feeling the bruises emerge already. Gunshots were going off left and right making my ears pop repeatedly and a gust of air blew at me from under the door. There was a small vent cut into the bottom of the door and gave me something to look through.

Once I saw the other side, the wall between Leon and Claire's cart and the one behind there's collapsed. On the other side nothing was left except for a monster that looked like a giant worm. It's teeth were sharp as they led down its throat. I let out a scream, but luckily covered my mouth in time. "We're screwed!"

The arms from it slithered around the trains outer layer, pulling the monster further forward. I gasped. "IT'S EATING THE TRAIN WHOLE!"

Backing up I looked out in front of the train to see the tunnel getting lighter. Hope filled my eyes as I repeated over and over in my head, "Just a little bit longer, come one guys, just need to last a little bit longer." The panel I just looked through popped out and blond hair shoved its way through. Sherry had crawled through and shouted out to Claire.

Immediately after looking up she saw me, and a little shocked expression appeared on her face. Claire yelled at her again, her voice sounding muffled. With a nod Sherry walked over to the control panel, then started pulling and pushing random buttons. The monster cried out her name in terror and she froze. Leon and Claire began shooting again, screaming at it and everything else.

"Watch the tentacles!" Leon shouted. I froze, trying to process the warning, Watch for the tentac...-Wait, what?

The window on the drivers side of the control room shattered as something charged through into the small room. I covered my eyes while Sherry ran to take cover behind the seat. A tentacle had made it past the two and found us. One peaked its head throughout the air vent and I quickly kicked the cover on it closed, hoping to buy us some time.

"Get back!" I ordered and she gave nod while backing up behind me. I pulled my gun out and aimed at the worm-like thing, trying to get a good shot. The gun in my hand was given to me by Ada, and I hadn't had the chance to use it yet. Eyeing the gun I tried to see how to use it quickly, the tentacle wrapped tightly around my leg and pulled me to the ground.

Holding the gun up, I fired at it repeatedly. My arm jerked every which way as the force from the gun traveled through me and the knock back pushed me back. It was louder than my other one and seemed to have a greater effect on the monster as it inched back at every blow. The other limb broke through the panel in the door, gripping my arm. There was a shout from the other end and the tentacle screeched, letting go of me and retreating. The other one did the same, leaving me and Sherry alone.

The train suddenly picked up speed and the monster screamed for her one last time. She covered her ears and crouched to the floor in fear, mum merging to herself. I rushed over to the control panel and gave it a check, trying to find the brakes. A lever with a red coat stood out immediately and I hurriedly pulled it down. A loud, shrill drone came from the wheels and sparks flew up in from in front of the train. This time I covered my ears and closed my eyes, the light from outside blinding me.

The train finally slowed to a stop and I heard the doors from the other side open up. Sherry crawled back through the door to go meet up with Leon and Claire, leaving me behind. Blinking to clear my vision, I looked out the window and saw them walking ahead on the train along the tracks with Claire and Sherry jumping around with joy.

There was nothing for miles, saying that this was the desert side of town. Ignoring my sore muscles I crawled onto the seat and out the window. Landing with a thud I accidentally made the wrong move and put all my weight on my injured ankle. My foot made a loud cracking noise and pain shot through my leg. Loosing my footage my legs gave out sending me to the ground on my side.

I took in a sharp breath, holding back a scream. Letting it out with a sharp sigh, I closed my eyes and felt the warm sand-like dirt. "I made it..." I whispered, my gaze falling on the trio.

Leon crouched down to Sherry's height and began to talk to her. At first, she did nothing. Then Claire held her tightly as she suddenly grabbed her into a hug. I could hear her crying from my spot on the ground, her voice coming out muffled and shaky. Claire hugged her even tighter, letting Leon continue. His words were soft, but got more loud and hope filled by the time he finished.

"...She loved you very much. Always has, right up till the end."

Sherry lightly shook her head, "No...that's a lie! Mommy never..."

Claire got down to her level and hugged her tight, while I held back my own tears. She was too young to see this and have her parents both die in one night. Good God, how old is she...twelve-ish?

Picking myself up I watched the group talk for a little while, not sure whether to go with them or stay here. My friends should be out soon, and their exits not too far from here. If Dads map was correct. My ankle popped over and over as I stood up and made my way secretly around the back of the train. I was shocked after seeing the damage it took, and the smoke coming from the tunnel didn't lighten me up either. I must not have heard the explosion throughout the trains breaks and the monsters screams.

Not looking back at the damage, I trudged up the mini hill towards their exits direction. "Let's not keep them waiting." I said to myself, walking away from the sight.

Timmy POV

By the time she was fully gone, I had been crying for what felt like forever. I couldn't face the fact that she was gone, no matter how bad I wanted to, and now the alarms have gone off, and the facility is fixing to self destruct. I looked down at her body that was still in my arms and sighed as more tears fell. Wrapping my arms around her I begged her to wake up, to get up and walk out of here with me just as we had all hoped. But she stayed like she was...silent, still, and gone. Slowly I closed her eyes for her, not wanting to see the vacant stare her eyes held.

I stood up shakily and looked down the already brighter tunnel. With my sore knees I bent down to pick her up. Once she was in my hands safely, I whispered to her. "I promised you that we would make it out of here... and I'm not going to let this change anything."

With Miley tightly in my arms I carried her down the tunnel, her body already stiffening. The area I was in split into two, giving me a choice. The alarm in the facility became more loud and frequent. Alarm spread through me and freaking out, I looked down one tunnel and saw the slightly lighter tint from outside. I took off down the hall trying not to slip on the way. We were eventually greeted by sunlight and the towns sirens came on by whoever was still working them. Easing myself out of the tunnel I saw a tiny object flying above the city.

Miley's body had gotten heavier and more limp, giving me a hard time when running. And after running for a couple of minutes, my pace began to slow down to a jog. Winded and tired I checked the sky again, only to see the object getting closer. I came to a fence that, by the looks of it, the government had set up for this. My hands dug at the soft ground, trying to make a hole deep enough to crawl through.

The sound of a screech came from a mile north-west of us, smoke rising from the same area. I grabbed the dense wires and pulled them up, trying to buy us more room. A shock wave was sent through my body and my breaths became short.

An electric fence, seriously?

Tightening my grip, I kept pulling up. Once it was big enough I pushed Miley's body to the other side, then I slipped through. I felt a tug on my pants and saw that they had been caught on the wires. The missile went into the city and disappeared behind a building. Yanking my pants away from the fine wire a sting went up my leg. The wires had been caught on something more than cloth.

A shock went throughout me as I hurried away. Picking Miley up I ran in the direction of the smoke from Shaylin's exit, blood running down my leg. Behind me there was a flash of light and my hearing stopped. Everything went into slow motion as I suddenly became disoriented and tired.

"Don't stop." I ordered, picking up the pace. The ground beneath me shook and I lost my balance. Hitting the ground hard I closed my eyes as the wind blew around me.

Then everything went still.

There was a loud ring followed by a thud. Glancing up I saw a helicopter in the sky go down in the little patch of green several miles away from here. It soon disappeared, giving me a sense of dread. There went option one. Taking Miley in my arms I got up and walked towards the train exit that was just in view.

When the train got bigger I put her body down and searched for Shaylin. The train doors opened and a child stepped out along with a man and a woman. They began to walk away from the train, the lady and little girl walking happily. But no Shay. Clenching my fists I braced myself for the worst, wondering if she had made it or her body was by a zombies in the rubble of Raccoon City.

Jake was supposed to stay with her! If I see him I'm gunna-

The mans voice broke the silence, getting louder and more hope filled. "She loved you very much. Always has, right up till the end."

The little girl cried in the woman's arms and hugged her tight, "No... That's a lie! Mommy never..."

Standing there I looked around for Shaylin, the girls voice not leaving my mind. So... that's how...Shaylin felt.

The woman talked to them for a while then waved goodbye, not that the girl would let her leave. She wiped the tears off the girls face and gave her and that guy a hug. The guy turned around and began to talk to the little girl, following the train tracks while the woman walked away from the train in my direction.

Seeing her coming towards us, I looked around to see where I could go. I stupidly but honestly would've hid, but we were in a desert...and the train was now behind her...

When she looked up her eyes met mine and confusion came across her face. Looking back at the train then to the city, her eyes widened as she took in our features. With a nod she began to walk towards us. Maybe she could help us. Her eyes fell on Miley and she stopped in her tracks, shock spreading across her face.

"You must be Timmy..." Good Lord, did Shay tell everyone about us? "And that...must be Miley."

"Did you come from the train?" When she nodded, my questions came out all at once. "Did you see her? Was she in the tunnels? Last we saw her she was with a man by the name of Jake, about this high and kind of sickly looking, did he show up-"

"Woah, slow down there. No, I'm really sorry but I haven't seen her since I first got here."

"B-but," I stammered, tears filling my eyes. "That can't be! Jake promised they would make it out. I trusted him...SHE TRUSTED HIM! Where is that fucking bastard cause I am going to murder-"

There was a cough that came from down the hill out of sight. The figure came over the hill in a quiet limp and moving slower than a turtle. Squinting to see past the sun, I watched the figure get more clear and visible. The person suddenly stopped in shock, their eyes widening.

"...Timmy?"

"Shaylin!" I ran with all my might towards her and tackled her in a huge embrace. Screaming thank you over and over to all who was listening. "Oh God, thank you! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Claire smiled joyfully and walked towards us, "You made it!"

"It wasn't easy!" Shaylin laughed, smiling up at us. "Oh boy, I am so glad everyone made it out safely. I was hiding in the control room on the train, those tentacles were coming from every which way weren't they?"

"Yeah, but we got William in the end!" She shouted victoriously, I gave them a puzzled look. Shaylin giggled, "I'll explain later."

Letting her go, I let her give Claire a hug. Her clothes were covered in blood, and it wasn't hard to believe that it was all hers even though it most likely wasn't. The girls legs were cut up along with her stomach, arms and back. When I looked closer I also caught her ankle injury and how it was even worse than before. Thinking about that... Man, I am such a pansy!

While I was looking at the train and the damage that was taking in awe, the sound of Shaylin's laughter disappeared. Glancing over I saw her freeze and worry spread across her face.

"Timmy..where's Miley? I don't see her anywhere..."

I sighed, " Um...it's..well, you see...there was-" before I could get it clearly out, her gaze met mine then Immediately found the body laying approximately fifteen feet away from us.

"M-M-Miley?" She asked with a shiver. Slowly walking over she collapsed to the ground beside the girls body. I watched as her shaking hand raised up and moved the hair out of Miley's face.

Claire kneeled beside her and reached out to touch her shoulder. Jerking away she eyed the body and a tear rolled down her face. This is unbearable. Lowering my gaze to the ground I waited for her to cry and scream. And it didn't take long.

Shaylin's hands lifted and jerked back and she tried to touch the body. "M-Miley...You can wake up now." She sniffled. "We made it! Come on and get up, Miley. We-" her voice broke and she began to cry. Claire tried to pull her away into a hug in an attempt to separate them, but she shoved her aside. "Stop faking, Miley, PLEASE! I can tell your faking...I just know it!" Her scream became frantic and brutal as she shook her head repeatedly. "STOP FAKING IT DAMMIT!"

Immediately she threw herself into Claire's hug, burying her face into her shoulder. Giving her time to relax, Claire wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair with a calm shush.

"I'm sorry...Shaylin."


	24. Afterwards

**_ 3 Days Later_**

**_Shaylin POV_**

I'll admit, it was a beautiful sunny day. But standing at the end of a gravel path in a cemetery seems to block all good thoughts with pain and sadness. The cool breeze blew around us and almost bent the flowers that stuck together in my tight grip. When I pictured this day we were all in out late eighties and I was the one locked up in the ground.

The sun brightened and blinded me, forcing my eyes to adjust. I guess that's Miley's way of telling me to look at the situation from a different perspective. But how can I? After all, she wasn't killed...she was murdered. Every single person that died in that hell was murdered by Umbrella. Sure it's all over and done, but I can't help but wish it was me instead of her...

I took one last smell of the roses before sitting them down in front of the cut stone. The shape was like the tip of a flower petal, which fit Miley perfectly to me. Raising my hands I traced the words carved into the rock.

**_Miley _**

**_A dear friend and daughter._**

**_"The fight may be over, _**

**_but the memories will _**

**_always remain."_**

**_Oct 2, 1983 - Sept 30 1998_**

"Today would have been her sixteenth birthday." Timmy whispered. Nodding, I adjusted the flowers to lead against the stone.

"She fought the infection...right up till the end." I muttered taking a seat on the freshly poured soil, then sighed. "But there is one thing I don't understand, why didn't she turn?"

"We were almost out of the tunnel...and she began to cough and get sick. That's when she told me a zombie had bit her next to the tear in her shoulder. That's when she told me...she let herself get infected on purpose." My gaze jerked up and met his, eyes tearing up. "Why?"

"Her parents worked in the same field as your mother. They were doing these experiments for years, and when they needed a human test subject they looked to the workers for volunteers... It doesn't get any more obvious on what her parents did than that." He explained sadly. "They promised the Five year old Miley so many things, only to disappoint her in the end. She wanted to use it to help people and when the outbreak occurred she thought it would help protect you and me, getting us out of there faster. It stopped her from turning...hell, it even kept the virus from spreading for a while. I gave her the antidote that it made in the lab but it only killed the virus, leaving the damage it had done inside and out of her body unfixed."

Claire sighed, "Guys... I hate to say this right now but, I am leaving soon."

I jumped up, "What, why?" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "My brother is still missing, so, I am leaving you guys the place I was staying at while in college. It's small, but it's connected to all the campuses in the area so I rented it for a year at a time on a special deal through the school. There is still six months left on it, you are welcome to stay there."

Timmy shook his head, then sighed. "Well, I hope you find him. And if you get into trouble just contact us." She laughed.

"Can you handle it?" Timmy smiled brightly.

"Psshhh! Lady, we survived Raccoon City."

"Oh yeah. Sorry forgot about that one." She teased, then turned to leave, "I'll be waiting by the motorcycle."

Timmy nodded and waved her off, then sat down on the ground under the shade of a big tree next to the trail. Patting the spot next to him, her motioned for me to sit. Sitting down I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. He looked at me and sucked in a breath.

"So...Jake?"

"Died back in the train depot. This monster had followed us and he was able to save me even though he had transformed." He tilted his head to the side, "If you don't mind me asking, how bad was it?"

I shifted my gaze to the ground, "When Ada and I turned around to see, he was unrecognizable. The body was all distorted and torn with strings of flesh and muscle...honestly, it hurt to see it."

"Shay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you and Miley so much pain. I was telling you to be careful when it was I who should've been careful." He took my hand. "And I am sorry I let Jake get to me. He seemed to really like you."

I smiled, "Yeah, he loved me. And he risked his life to save me...all of us! We had a connection-"

"And when you have that, age doesn't matter. I get it-"

"And he was my father after all." I added, Timmy nodded then after processing the full sentence he froze.

Laughter escaped my lips and I patted him on the shoulder. Yet, he still sat there frozen, eyes wide, and speechless. All signs of breathing seemed to stop, which made me laugh even harder. I've never gotten him this good. But to be honest, I think I killed him.

"Ugh...Timmy-"

"So... Jake is your father?"

I nodded.

"Not your boyfriend?"

"Definitely not."

"I'm stupid." He said giving himself a facepalm, clearly embarrassed. I laughed and nodded, "Yeah." "Hey!" He yelled, then leaned in to tickle me. I shoved him away and ran towards Claire.

"Shotgun!" I yelled, getting on the motorcycle behind her. Timmy gasped, "But that's not how it works with motorcycles! And you got it last time, I don't want to be in the cart!"

"You just want to sit behind Claire." I accused with a giggle.

"D-do not!" He stammered and I smiled evilly at him, crossing my arms. "Prove it."

And with that he slumped his shoulders and into the passenger cart. Taking one last look at me he tried to win my sympathy- total fail by the way. Handing him the helmet I strapped mine on. Claire put hers on and started the motor. Once, she told me that she usually didn't wear helmets. I guess she's trying to set a good example. Kicking the stand up we road down the path. I took one last look at Miley's grave giving it a silent goodbye. The turned leaves fell around us as we rode off like confetti.

This past week I've learned a thing or two.

Through our lives we face certain tasks. People come into our lives that we wish we had or hadn't met and it's our choice whether we stop or move on leaving the mistakes behind us. I used to ask, "How do we know who to trust...or what path to take?" But know I understand that's the thing, we don't. All we can do I try our best to do the right thing and hope for the best.

The journey we took was a life changing experience. I don't wish to experience it again, but I will value it. Miley's death will forever be in my memories till the day I die...just as I will always remember the Miley a week ago, the Miley a month ago, the Miley I know when we were kids.

Its okay to get upset more and let people know what's on your mind. They may not like it, but you can't control that and they will soon learn it too. If I hadn't of left, we never would've met Jake and found a way out of there. I can finally breath and say,

_Just be yourself_.

I looked up towards the mountains and saw a dark wall of storm clouds coming our way. The wind picked up as we turned on the main road that lead straight towards it. The darkness was cold and sent a warning that only those in the sky could interpret. Miley's voice rang through the wind past me.

**_"Take the light in while you can... It's not over yet."_**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE

_*****AUTHORS NOTE*****_

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story. **IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THE BLABBING AND SEE THE REAL NEWS BEHIND THIS SKIP DOWN BY THREE PARAGRAPHS. **The amount of reads it ended with at first upset me a bit, but again I am just happy that some people liked it. Honestly I had fun writing it whether people liked it or not. I liked the fact that they were in high school and I specifically chose those ages based on how I wanted them to change and how drastically.

Shaylin starts out as (in my words) a Tohru Honda- image. That's the main girl in the anime/manga Fruits Basket. I really liked how she always gave people the benefit of the doubt and put others before herself. But there is an extent to that. She learns that it's okay to state your opinion and let your ideas be heard. Timmy and Miley were just trying to help, and on the inside she was grateful for that. But it wasn't her. Throughout the story (in a twelve hour period basically) she matures and the way she looks at life changes. She was the most sheltered out of all of them and the fact that her own mother abandoned her really gave her a wake up call to reality. She found out that life wasn't going to be a walk in the park (even that gets dangerous for all you people who get chased by animals). Hope I am not boring you to death, but that's just how I felt on the character of Shaylin. I got her name after reading the House of Night Series and when I read the name Shaylin it really stood out to me.

Timmy was a whole different world. Since I don't hang around guys that much I had no idea where to start. All I know is that, which is probably the stereotype, boys like to be the hero. And by that I mean they want to be the protector not the protectie. I also think that there are times when they get just as confused as girls do only they don't show it through tears, which is totally okay to do. Timmy wanted someone too see him for who he really was back in junior high, and Shaylin gave him that. She made him feel wanted and needed, Miley just annoyed him. So that's when he started being with Shaylin. I mean, come on, if you were a guy and saw a girl getting bullied and hurt you would be worried if it happened again too. I got the name Timmy from my own head. The name Timmy makes me think of someone who is really smart and computer tech but can be athletic and playful at the same time.

And now, Miley. I am sorry to all you Miley lovers for killing her off. But when you think about it, people die when they have completed what they needed to learn in life. In the end she finally understood both of her friends and knew why they were so confused. I personally think she ended up being the most grown up out of all of them. She did everything in the book just so she could save her friends. Sure it didn't work out but she meant well, and you know what they say, A for effort. I literally teared up inside when she died because I was writing through my imagination and seeing that happen is not a pretty sight. I just hope I could put enough imagery in for you guys. Once again, I am sorry for killing her off. I got the name Miley because this girl was a girly girl but she knew how to act like a tough gangster when she needed too. I wanted her to be one of those friends who would run people off (violently) to protect a friend but would also like skirts and makeup.

So here is the actual news, I am thinking of a sequel and NEED comments and suggestions. I already have the place, time, and virus picked out. I just need to see if the people want it. Would you like to see what I have planned? OF COURSE YOU DO!

_It has been three months since the Raccoon City incident, and the twos lives have finally begun to feel a little like normal. Or has it? With Timmy choosing lifeguard duty at the local center as his first job and Shaylin becoming a babysitter, their new life in Claire's apartment has been a large step from what they had expected months ago. But the nightmares aren't the only thing haunting them now. A new virus has risen from the ashes of Raccoon, and it now has new plans for the young survivors as Umbrella pulls it's attention to Timmy and Shaylin's city. Coincidence?_

_Forced to battle the terrors again they begin to fight for their lives once more, only hoping death does not claim one of them a second time._

So the basic just of it is they are a good two hours away from the old Raccoon City location staying at Claire's apartment while she searches for her brother. This takes place the same week as the Rockford Island Incident and this time Leon nor Claire can help. But Ada is still being decided upon.

WHAT DO YOU THINK!? LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW BELOW! Please don't ignore this message and not review or comment...I have been asking for that a lot recently (not trying to be annoying).

Hey...you...YEAH YOU! The one sitting there saying, "Just cuz she said that I'm not going to." , I am expecting comments especially from you now...

HAPPY TRAILS AND SEE YA DOWN THE ROAD!


End file.
